


A Crooked Night

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, bodyguard daesungie, mafia boss Seunghyunie, part time model and underground singer jiyongie, right hand man seungri, sunny youngbaebae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underground mafia boss, Choi Seunghyun, or more well known as TOP, is at war with another mafia family. Dongwook is constantly in and out of the office, calling connections for more access to weapons. Seungri, Seunghyun's right-hand man, is out fighting and killing. TOP is one cocky, sexy bastard and he lives up to the name with his family being the most infamous and strongest. Strongest for killing swiftly, strongest for being quiet and shadowy.<br/>Underground singer, Jiyong or G-DRAGON (GD), is a part-time model for famous brand names. He's well-known for his unique rap and singing, composing all on his own. He's called to clubs day and night. But one day in a club, he meets a man that may put his life either in danger or in safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

   A man wearing a black leather jacket and jeans came into the office part of the classic six apartment. He had blood on his face and the man rubbed a thumb to his cheek, tsking when it only made it smudge. The man behind the desk, Mafia Boss TOP, Seunghyun Choi, greeted him with a welcoming small smile. "How was it, Seungri?" He asked. 

   Seungri gave a victorious thumbs up. "Using the squads you chose, we killed the two parties."

   Seunghyun crossed his legs. "They don't call you 'victory' for nothing, hm."

   Seungri grinned. "You bet my pretty ass I do," he said, spinning a knife on his hand. 

   Seunghyun turned from his chair, staring outside the dark city. "It's going to rain," 

   Seungri grunted. "Is there anything for me?" he asked. 

   "No, they won't come back any sooner after two of their parties being killed," Seunghyun mused. "I suppose you're free for today."

   Seungri hummed. "How about you?"

   "It's unusual for you to ask me that," Seunghyun said. 

   "There's a hottie at a club I recommend," Seungri toothily grinned. "We all know how you clubbing the least we expect you to."

   Seunghyun didn't know how Seungri came to know but it didn't bother him; they'd find out sooner or later anyways. Only he wasn't the terrifying boss, but a bad boy. He smirked. "It's first getting a recommendation from you," Seunghyun said. 

   "Yeah and the last," Seungri said. "So, you dig it?"

   Seunghyun pressed a button of the telephone. "This is Seunghyun," he said. "Is there anything else for me to look at?"

   There was a shuffle of papers. "No, you're good tonight. I suppose you're going out, Seunghyun?" Dongwook said. 

   "Seungri wanted to go clubbing with me." Seunghyun looked at Seungri who stuck his tongue out at him. 

   "How unusual. Well, I pray you have a good night, Seunghyun," Dongwook was chuckling. 

   "Thanks for the help," Seunghyun said and ended the call. He stood. "Lead on, Seungri."

   Seungri put away his knife and they went out together, the door clicking closed. 

  
   Seunghyun entered the club, the bass vibrations under his feet. There was a singer's voice in the speakers, filling the echo in the air. A few girls who weren't interested were leaning against the fence of the entrance hall, and Seunghyun shot them a nod, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt. He wore tight black pants with a Saint Laurent leather belt and Rick Owens boots. He still had on his Rolex gold watch and a gun in his waistband, hidden from sight. He took a seat at the bar, thinking privately to himself that the singer's voice was attractive in a unique way. 

   He ordered his beer and turned, sipping it. 

   Just as Seungri said, the "hottie" was indeed strikingly hot. 

   Sex Pistols shirt, black ripped jeans, brown boots, and (something Seunghyun recognized) a Saint Laurent punk studded leather belt. He had a chain on the side of his jeans and wore a red handkerchief on his right wrist. The dark eyeliner on his eyes was evident as he coolly hunched over the mike stand, eyes half-lidded, hair dyed white and messy. It added more to his charismatic vibe coming off from his actions. A hand coming up to gesture in his rap, feet shuffling as he sang. 

   Seunghyun watched, admittedly entranced by the singer. He even looked familiar somewhere and finally, it hit him when the singer blinked slowly, looking somewhere away. The model from the new J.Estina promotions. He knew from that heavy make-up ridden eyes and the white hair. Only the model in the posters and advertisements wore a black polka dotted collar white dress shirt tucked into a black knee length skirt with black leather tights underneath. He remembered the white shoes. He remembered finding the model handsome, with his androgynous looks. 

   What a coincidence to see the model here...as a singer. 

   Seunghyun's smirk felt wider as he watched, taking gulps of the cheap beer. 

   He met the singer's stare full on, finding himself more deeply entranced when the singer looked away with a single smooth blink. He was beautiful in his own colors, his own way. He listened to the singer play two more songs before the last beats played out and his stage performance was over. He waved an arm, bowing once, twice, before leaving. Again Seunghyun caught his stare and this time, he looked away purposefully and faced the front of the bar. 

   "You don't see a man like that nowadays," the bartender, a large burly man with his tight gray shirt, said to Seunghyun. "He came here yesterday too, a rarity for this club. Guess the club manager was into him that much." 

   Seunghyun chuckled, not surprised. "He's the type of man many will fight for." 

   The bartender laughed. "You got taste, man, I'm Jack." he held out his hand. 

   "Suho," Seunghyun said, giving out his fake name. He shook the hand. "Who is he?"

   "G-DRAGON," someone said and sat next to Seunghyun in a heap. "Can I get a shot?" he asked the bartender. 

   Seunghyun blinked, facing the singer. He was more surprised how he didn't notice him approaching. The bartender stared, mouth open, before scrambling to get the glass. "O-of course."

   "I'm sorry?" Seunghyun said. 

   The singer from the stage only shot him a small smirk, taking the shot in one gulp before leaving. He had changed fast, now wearing a gray loose tank. It exposed his sides and his chest. The singer had purpose in his choice of clothing. 

   Seunghyun watched him in the mass of the crowd, his small smirk not leaving his lips. He greeted and politely declined a few busty women that interrupted his little watch. The man wasn't the type to go crazy and dance--instead, he held a whiskey bottle in his hand, body bouncing or swaying, head shaking side to side or bouncing to the EDM music's beats, Maybe he'd be daring, sliding his body against someone else's, be it woman or man. 

   "If I wasn't so old, I'd be on that floor trying to get his attention like those teenagers," Jack grumbled. 

   Seunghyun laughed. "It looks like you're been attracted as well."

   "You got that damn right. Who wouldn't? That boy's got a face worth gold," Jack said, sliding a glass towards him. It was blue colored, topped off with a lemon on the side, cherry in the glass. "It's on me. Called 'Shark Water', a new tequila I made," Jack said. "It's on me."

   "Thank you," Seunghyun made a little cheer in the air, before taking a sip. It was little too sweet, but he savored the sour alcoholic taste afterward. "It's good."

   Jack chuckled proudly. "Enjoy, customer." he went to tend to another partner and Seunghyun lit a cig from his pocket, taking in the chemicals. 

   "So, B, how's it going?" Seungri suddenly materialized from beside him. 

   Seunghyun chuckled. "The 'hottie' you pertained to certainly attracted me."

   Seungri toothily grinned. "So you gonna use your sexy ass vibes, B, to lay him?" 

   "I'm glad to hear you called me 'sexy ass', Seungri, but it seems I'm the type to be mysterious," Seunghyun said. "But it looks like you'll be getting him first, hm?"

   Seungri looked almost sheepish. "Oh, you saw that? Can't help it, he's like once in a blue moon hottie."

   "He seems famous here," Seunghyun said. 

   "G-DRAGON," Seungri said. "Yeah, he's been called to clubs 27/7 just for his songs and looks. He's got even a fan club already. Rumors have it, he's a model too. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a model, though." 

   Seunghyun mentally smiled. It seemed Seungri wasn't as sharp as he was. Well, he'll leave that to him. 

   There were an uproar and Seungri raised an excited eyebrow. "I'm going to catch that," he said and went over to the dance floor. 

   Seunghyun chuckled to himself, watching Seungri disappear. 

    _So he's popular then._ Seunghyun thought.  _It's no wonder he was all over the magazines and posters. The media took the opportunity to cast a man who has unique looks._ Seunghyun crinkled his nose. The media were such annoying pests. They'd catch on anything and turn it into something good or something worse than a bad situation. It depended on their shitty editing. Because of that, all the Mafia families tended to stay low from the public eye and turn to the shadows of night. 

   A few hours later, the club was beginning to close at 2 AM and Seunghyun had finished his third beer. He left to the back door, not wanting the attention in the exit where it was crowded. He opened the door, the rain coming down like bullets. The rain was almost deafening and Seunghyun took shelter from the plates of the wall. He wasn't getting wet so he pulled his tenth cig to his mouth, lighting it before calling Dongwook. 

   "That was fast," Dongwook commented. "I'm already out the door, I'll be there. At the back, right?"

   "Yeah. Thanks," Seunghyun said before hanging up. He sighed, taking in and out a drag. Suddenly, he heard foots against the wet street and then voices. He heard a thud and Seunghyun peeked from the wall, seeing a band of men surrounding a person. It was dark and Seunghyun had to stick close to the corner to see. He raised an eyebrow. 

   "Fucking hell, you look pretty as fuck but you're a biting brute, huh," a man growled and Seunghyun was about to leave until he heard the magic name everyone's been crazy about. 

   "Huh, G-DRAGON?" 

   Seunghyun peeked over the corner again, cig in his mouth, between his lips. 

   They were getting wet but it seemed the band wasn't so attentive to that. One grabbed G-DRAGON by the chin, roughly making him look up. "Damn," one said. "What do you think, guys?"

   A few of them chuckled and the singer jerked his chin away, ready to bite the hand until the one in the red hoodie slammed his head into the wall and there was a sickening thud. Not the back thud, the head thud. The singer let out a gasp, legs bending as his hair was pulled back to show his face. "C'mon, sing for us, will ya?" one neared his face, a leg between the singer's. "This wouldn't be rape if you'd just cooperate."

   Seunghyun disliked getting into other people's business. He hated scenarios like these, perverted men forcing another to submit. It was same drama, after every club. But this was different. This man, who'd been singing, who'd been the face everyone is attracted to, the man who met his eyes, blinking away when they stared for too long. The man who sat next to him, taking the one shot into his mouth like mouthwash and then disappear into masses of people. 

   "He won't be singing if you force him like that," Seunghyun said, dropping his cig and using the heels to put out the end. He came out into the shower of the rain, already feeling the water on his skin through his clothes. 

   "Huh?" the band suddenly backed off, getting into group defenses. "What'chu want?"

   Seunghyun smiled. "Nothing, I'm just so sick of that kind of tactics to get someone to submit to you."

   "Fucker, stay out of other's people's business!" One lunged with a knife under his arm and Seunghyun easily swerved, kicking the man in the stomach, before pushing him away. The others backed away and Seunghyun approached them light steps, taking his time. "So, any more of you lot?" he asked. 

   "There won't be a next time!" one said, and they quickly went out into the streets. 

   Seunghyun huffed, fixing his collar. He turned to the singer whose back was pressed against the wall, head bowed, knees bent. "You alright?" Seunghyun asked. 

   The singer looked up at him, eyes still ridden with eyeliner. He looked different up-close, the image of a bad boy clear in his choice of appearance. "I'm fine, thanks." 

   Seunghyun gently held his chin, not too tight, and looked at the bruises on his face. "I wonder what your manager's going to think he sees those."

    G-DRAGON's eyes widened. "How did..."

   "J.Estina's new promotion poster," Seunghyun said. "I'm surprised no one recognized."

   G-DRAGON smiled, letting out a small laugh and he hid his smile behind his hand. "Well, he won't be very happy," he said. "You're the one who asked who I was at the bar, huh?" his hand came up to smooth back his wet bangs. 

   "It wasn't a great introduction, but I got who you were," Seunghyun said, letting go of his chin. 

   The singer nodded. "I'm Jiyong. Kwon, Jiyong." he paused and then let out a small sound like a giggle. "I saw you staring at me."

   "Well, you happen to catch my attention," Seunghyun said and took a small step. 

   Now up-close, Jiyong seemed small and too thin under his tank that stuck to his body. He could see ink over his skin, tattoos, and saw the curves of his shoulder, and the collarbones of his chest. "And you happen to be someone I'm fairly sure I'm attracted to." He finally closed the gap and trapped him against the wall, arm above his head. 

   Jiyong looked up at him with brown eyes, lips wet, and a blush was on his face. "You're handsome yourself," he said, but his voice was too soft to be heard over the roar of the rain. 

   Seunghyun smirked. 

   A car pulled up behind them, and the window rolled down. Seunghyun turned his head to see Dongwook, eyebrow raised. "Gosh, I'm sorry I interrupted, but for fuck's sake, both of you, you guys are going to catch a goddamn cold," Dongwook had a small smile on his face, a knowing smile.

   Stepping back, Seunghyun turned to Jiyong. "Do you have a ride?" He asked. 

   "I don't," Jiyong said. "I actually sneaked out since today's my free day." 

   "Get in, then!" Dongwook half yelled in the rain. "You too, Seunghyun!"

   Seunghyun opened the door and Jiyong went inside. He followed after and took the towel Dongwook held out. "Here," he said and pulled out over Jiyong's head and shoulders. 

   "Thanks," Jiyong said and pulled the towel closer to his body as they drove. 

   He caught Dongwook's stare through the rear-end mirror and nodded. He faced forward and drove quietly. "I'm going to turn on the heater," he said. 

   "Yeah," Seunghyun said. 

   Jiyong didn't talk the whole car ride and didn't even ask where they were going. The singer had full trust in him. He didn't even ask who Seunghyun was. 

   The rain poured down the window, causing the rainy city to be blurred by water. It was loud outside and Seunghyun glanced at Jiyong. Just then a poster of J.Estina's new bag came into view and Seunghyun watched it before it became a blurry picture. 

    They came in front of a well-known apartment and Jiyong then lifted his head. "I'll see you tomorrow," Dongwook said. "Remember to take a shower and wear warm clothes!" he called as Seunghyun got out. 

   Jiyong said his thanks before following Seunghyun, running to the shelter of the apartment. They went inside and Seunghyun nodded to the lobbyist before catching an elevator. 

   "Is this your place?" Jiyong asked, pushing the towel back now that he was in a private place. 

   "Yeah," Seunghyun said, smirking. "Why, you jealous?"

   Jiyong looked away. "Not really," he said. 

   "I guess not since you have your own riches," Seunghyun said and the elevator doors opened. 

   Jiyong didn't say anything to that and followed Seunghyun down the empty halls. Seunghyun noticed the floors were clean from the new spongy feeling under the soles of his feet. The ground had turned into a luxurious carpet. 

   He came to his door, punching in the PIN and the key into the hole before the door blinked green, granting him access. Instantly, as soon as the door opened, the lights turned on, even the lamps. "Go on in," Seunghyun said. 

   Jiyong blinked before going on and Seunghyun followed before he noticed the dark droplets on the carpet. Smiling to himself, he let the heavy door swing shut behind him as he took off his shoes. Jiyong was in the hallway, looking at the ceiling and the walls with new interest. "You should take a shower first," Seunghyung said, unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

   "If you don't mind," Jiyong said, standing in the hallway of the door. 

   "The bathroom on your left. I'll leave you some clothes by the door." Seunghyun said and crossed over to the next hallway. "Otherwise, the bathroom's yours."

   He didn't stay to watch Jiyong as he went inside his room, the lights instantly turning on. He took out the gun from his hip, pushing it under his pillow and opened the drawer of his clothes. He pulled spare clothing, loose for comfort, but big on small Jiyong. 

   Seunghyun chuckled to himself. The singer was thin and slender, making him a good model for women fashion as well. Seunghyun never held fashion like Jiyong--able to wear both women's and men's clothing, possibly combine the two--but he loved types of suits. In fact, his walk-in closet was most likely filled with suits and colors and ties. 

   He pulled them into a neat pile, walking back to the restroom. The door was closed and locked when Seunghyun tried to open it. Of course. He set the pile next to the door and went back to his room, ready to take a shower. 

   When he came out in a bathrobe, underwear on, he went out to get a cup of water when he saw a white head hidden by his couch.  _Cute._ Seunghyun thought and he went to the kitchen, pulling out two cold cans of beer.  _Expensive_ beer. He held one out to the singer who was sitting with his knees pressed to his chest, towel on his head. "Oh," Jiyong said, breaking his gaze away from his phone. He took the can. "Thanks."

   "You like saying 'thanks' a lot, don't you?" Seunghyun said, sitting on his left on the L-shaped couch. 

   Jiyong smiled a little ruefully. "Well, you're doing a lot for me."

   "I did tell you," Seunghyun said. "You're someone I'm attracted to."

   Jiyong let out a small laugh, his lips forming an embarrassed smile. A hand came up to hide it. "Sorry," he said, smiling. "You're...just so direct."

   Seunghyun leaned back, smirking. "I'd rather be direct than to be indirect."

   Jiyong nodded and popped the can open. He took a long swig, head tilting up. Seunghyun popped his can as well, noticing how pale Jiyong's neck was. He noticed Roman numerals along his shoulder. 

   "I noticed you have tattoos," Seunghyun said, taking a swig. 

   Jiyong set the empty can down on the coffee table. "I have lots," he said. He began to point as he went. "I have Roman numerals here,"--he tapped his shoulders. "On my forearms, a heart by Keith on my right,"-he slid a finger down his forearms. "One on my side," he pressed his right flank. "A smiley between my thumb and finger," Jiyong paused. "I might get more," he said, with a small smile. 

   "Do they all signify something?" Seunghyun asked, interested. 

   Jiyong shrugged. "The roman numerals are my birthdate, the forearems are just to live a sweet but steady life, the one on my flank is to be young, and the smiley...well, they're all for reasons." 

   "I see," Seunghyun said. 

   Jiyong pulled his knees further into his chest, and laid his head on his kneecaps, staying quiet. 

   "If you feel like sleeping, you can go into my bedroom." Seunghyun said, causing Jiyong to look at him. "I don't have anymore rooms so my bedroom should be relatively comfortable."

   "What about you?" Jiyong asked. 

   "I'll be fine," Seunghyun said. "Your sleep is more important than mine."

   Jiyong but his lower lip and Seunghyun watched his eyes cast downward. "Then, how about sleeping together?"

   That made Seunghyun raise an eyebrow and Jiyong flushed red. "Not that I'm meaning anything."

   "Well, if you're alright with that," Seunghyun said. 

   Jiyong smiled a little. 

   Jiyong slipped into his bed and Seunghyun heard a small sigh of content and he chuckled, pulling on comfort clothes. Seunghyun flipped the lights out and took the other side of the bed, pulling the bed covers. He heard the rain falling outside the window, the sound bringing him to a drowsy sleep. He heard an intake of breath but he didn't stay awake to anything else. 

 

   Jiyong woke up from birds tittering loudly. He sat up and saw Seunghyun sleeping with his back naked towards him and he pulled out the gun from his pillow. He felt the cold metal under his fingertips and felt it weigh heavily under his hand. Jiyong set on top of the pillow, just let Seunghyun know he got up. He climbed out of bed and with soft footsteps, left to the bathroom. There, on the towel rack, were his clothes, all dried. It was going to be cold without his jacket so early in the morning, but, that was fine. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was messed up and Jiyong regretted not bringing his beanie or jacket. He pulled off Seunghyun's borrowed clothes and pulled on his jeans and shirt. He made sure his wallet and house keys were inside before he folded the clothes neatly and laid it on top of the toilet lid before leaving. 

   He quietly, slipped on his shoes and checked the time on his phone. 58 percent, 5:44 am. He looked back at the direction of Seunghyun's bedroom, then looked around the house, before he opened the door, flinching when there was a loud sound of the door opening. It was heavy and he slipped outside, letting it close. He walked down the hallway and tried to find the elevator. No one was present which relieved him. He took the elevator down to the lobby where he fast walked outside, finding the lobby deserted. The morning air hit him with the eruptions of goosebumps. He let out a breath, watching it take form in the air, before he hailed a taxi. 

   "Dawn St," Jiyong said, sliding a 20 through the plastic hole. 

   "Got that, sir," the driver said and didn't even look at him. The car moved and Jiyong welcomed the warmth of the taxi's heater. "You're wearing pretty thin in this winter weather," the driver commented. 

   "Yeah," Jiyong admitted. "Kinda regretting not bringing anything to wear."

   "Heading home?"

   "Yeah," Jiyong said. 

   "You look dishelved." 

   Jiyong paused. "Probably my bed hair."

   The driver didn't say anything and Jiyong rubbed his arms, hoping to warm them up. He watched a thin sheet of mist shroud the window and the car pulled in front of an old apartment in Queens. "Here's tip," Jiyong slid a 10. "Have a good morning," he didn't wait for the driver to say anything as he climbed out. 

    Jiyong pulled out his keys as he opened the door to the apartment compound. Warm air blew in his face and he welcomed it with a sigh, trudging up the wooden but strong creaky stairs. He climbed a good three flight--the apartment didn't have an elevator, goddamit--and Jiyong faced the apartment room on his left. He lived on the last floor; the floor above him was the rooftop. He pushed in his key, turning the lock, and went inside. The apartment was small, but homey. He heard a meow and Jiyong smiled. "Aww, Mari, did you miss me?" he said, dropping to a crouch and stroking his cat. 

   Mari looked up at him with her big, loving eyes and meowed again, tail flicking. Jiyong rubbed her head before he went to his second small room. When a guest came in, it was instantly his bedroom. There was rack near the door for shoes--he had way more in his smaller room which was his "walk-in closet"--and connecting small kitchen. There were lots of vintage things around his room and Jiyong pushed away some books from the door to prevent toppled over stacks. 

   Jiyong pulled on thick sweat pants and pulled on a clean tank, bringing a hoodie. He climbed into bed, watching Mari jump on and snuggled in his arms. He stroked her fur, listening to her purr against his fingers. He turned on the heater and pulled his own puffy bedcovers over his body, ready to sleep again. 

   "Hey, Mari," Jiyong whispered, still stroking her fur. "I met a really handsome guy yesterday at the club. He's handsome and he had a really deep voice I liked hearing," he said. 

   Mari laid on her back, paws in the air. 

   Jiyong smiled, affectionate. "He had a gun though and I don't know who he is but he let me stay over."

   Mari meowed. 

   Jiyong closed his eyes and let his body relax. 

   He was tired anyway. 

   

   

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Shake The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouraging comments everyone! :D

   The sound of the city woke Jiyong up. Well, it was the sunlight actually. He felt much better after his sleep and through the thin curtains of his only window in the apartment, he saw Mari between the cracks of the curtain in the center. He smiled as the sunlight peeked through the cracks of the curtains and Jiyong sat up. Mari noticed him and meowed, as if greeting him, and she jumped off the windowsill, landing on his lap and purring. Jiyong took her face into his hands, gently noogie-ing the cat before kissing her head. She hooked a paw against his cheek and Jiyong moved his head so she only swiped the air. 

   He giggled as Mari tried to climb on him. "'Morning to you too," he greeted. 

   Jiyong stretched and reaching out, he pulled the curtains apart to welcome the morning. The sunlight flooded in like rays and caused all the blue colored glass jars to create almost sea colored mosaics on the walls. It was a sight Jiyong loved since he loved being at sea--thus the many jars around the apartment. He swung his legs out from the bed, setting them on the laminated floor. He was glad he set the heater to turn on at 12 am. New York was cold during the winters and as much Jiyong loved wearing his winter fashion clothes, the cold was the second weather he couldn't take, summer being the first. 

   Jiyong stood and went to the kitchen where he refilled Mari's food bowl and her water bowl. Mari padded to her eating area, eating her breakfast and Jiyong went to his bed, checking his phone. There were texts from friends, likes from his Instagram, and a message from Youngbae and his Manager. 

   Jiyong pulled a pillow behind his head for support he lazed around his bed. Mari had finished eating and was now curled at the base of his thighs on the bedsheets, tending to herself. He tapped the message icon and opened the chat box. 

    _No schedule today. Rest while you can, 'kay, oppaa??_

Jiyong laughed to himself, causing Mari's ears to flick upward in slight interest. "Man, I can't help but think I have the best manager in the agency." 

   Daesung, his manager, was part of Jiyong's personal circle of people. Meaning, he was someone significant to him. Jiyong often had depression from his double profession and when he wasn't able to become the singer he aimed to be, Daesung had been his pillar of support. He was a year younger than him, but between them, Daesung seemed the most mature. He always a smile on his face, a smile so pure and encouraging, it was almost contagious. And that smile would always make Jiyong feel a little better. He was also a muscle powerhouse, going to the gym almost every other night for four hours. He never got angry, or never really did anything to ruin his almost-angelic personality. The only one time Daesung said anything to defile his personality was when Jiyong, who was drunk, asked Daesung to say "What the fuck". Daesung who was always patient decided to humor him, so he did. It made Jiyong laugh so hard, he hit his head on the dashboard and got himself into a crying. giggling mess. When he woke up the next morning, there was a bump on his head.  

   But sometimes, when Jiyong felt he needed his steam out, Daesung didn't meet those needs. He was someone Jiyong could talk to and he would only listen, offering words of advice when Jiyong asked. So, Jiyong went to where most people went to--the clubs. There he could do whatever he wanted. Only it made him guilty since he never told Daesung. He was his manager and Jiyong felt obligated to tell Daesung where he was and what he was going to do.

   Jiyong replied back with a _Thanks, Dae._ message before he called Youngbae. His call tone was a recorded version of one his songs,"Crooked" and Jiyong always felt a sense of gratitude towards his best and his childhood friends. "Hello, hi, Jiyong," Youngbae answered. 

   "Hi, Youngbae," Jiyong greeted back. "What's up?"

   "Oh, I was wondering if you came back safe from the club yesterday," Youngbae said. "Sorry, the phone might make crinkling noises since you're on speaker."

   "That's okay," Jiyong said and he watched Mari swipe at the glass chandelier Jiyong made. " I came back fine," he said. 

   "Good to hear, Ji, because you're all over the media for being there," Youngbae said and Jiyong laughed. 

   "I met a dude," Jiyong started. "He kinda helped me out yesterday."

   "A dude?" Youngbae asked. 

   "Yeah, like he was really tall, and he had pretty good fashion sense...he kinda looks old but I don't know...anyway, he saved me getting...raped?" Jiyong asked, unsure what to call yesterday's mob session. 

   He heard an intake of breath. "I hope he beat the shit of those guys," Youngbae said in a quiet voice. "Did they hurt you?"

   "I have a bruise on my jaw," Jiyong confessed. "But, it's not a big deal."

   "I should've gone with you," Youngbae said. 

   "I'm fine, now," Jiyong assured. "Anyway, he...let me stay over for the night."

   "Jiyong, you don't just follow people in their houses," Youngbae said. 

   "No, but, I don't know, he felt like he was someone I could trust," Jiyong began to defend himself. "Plus, it was raining, and I couldn't really hail a taxi..."

   There was silence on the other side. "Well," Youngbae said. "Okay, and then?"

   "The thing is...he kinda looked at me differently, he knew me from the new J.Estina poster I took," Jiyong said, remembering the intense eyes. "I think he likes me," He said more quietly, face on fire. 

   "What's his name?" Youngbae asked. 

   "Seunghyun. Choi Seunghyun." 

   Youngbae got silent and Jiyong frowned. "Youngbae?" 

   "It's nothing, sorry. Choi Seunghyun, huh?" Youngbae said. "Okay, well, he's a nice dude, cool. But Jiyong...you don't follow people you just met."

   Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Youngbae, I'm 25."

   "Jiyong, I'm three months older than you." Youngbae reminded. "Hey, you know I worry on your behalf too."

   Jiyong got silent at that. "I know," he said, after a moment. 

   "Daesung does too," Youngbae went on. "I'm not saying you're giving him stress, but you really should take care of yourself."

   "I know," Jiyong said, dejectedly. 

   There was a chuckle. "Okay, Ji, I gotta go. I'll talk you later, yeah?"

   "Yeah," Jiyong answered. 

   "See you." 

   Youngbae hung up and Jiyong sunk into his bed lower. He pulled his body pillow from the side of the wall, wrapping his legs around it and holding it close to his chest.          

   Youngbae was right; he shouldn't have just gotten into that sleek black Benz last night. He should've asked who Seunghyun was on the way. He should talk up some chat, and stayed longer to repay him back. Instead, when he reached his hands under the pillow--a sleeping habit--his felt cold, heavy metal. When he slipped it out, he saw a small handgun. It terrified Jiyong but at the same time, made him curious. Who could Seunghyun be to own a gun? And even more, put it under his pillow? Those were some points Jiyong couldn't really understand himself. Last night, Jiyong admitted, was something like a runaway night. When he took his promised money--6,000 in cash from the club's manager--Jiyong thought it'd be just a normal oh-he-was-just-gonna-sing-and-perform-and-after-that-dance kind of night, but instead, intense and cool eyes watched him. It was almost scary how Jiyong felt it three minutes after his first song. Just as he was singing "Crooked", those eyes watched him. Trailed over his body, and Jiyong felt even sweatier. He wasn't used to be stared at so intently as Seunghyun had. And even worse, he straight-on locked eyes. It sent a shiver down his spine and Jiyong was surprised how much compose he had to smoothly blink and look somewhere else. His mind almost went blank in those moments. 

   And that voice. Jiyong shuddered. He buried his head into the pillow, ignoring Mari's prodding muzzle in his side. His face was on fire just thinking about it. His voice was smooth and deep, almost like maroon velvet, echoing in his ears. He had the face of those Roman statues...which was a good thing. It just meant he had a handsome face. His jawline was something Jiyong thought was unreal, bushy eyebrows that made him look a little intimidating, his intense eyes, and his lips. His lips always a smirk. Like he knew something. Like he was amused by something. But, there was something dark behind everything Seunghyun had. And, Jiyong being Jiyong, he was a little afraid of it. 

   Mari was pulling on his hair and Jiyong finally looked behind his shoulder, looking at Mari who was kneading her paws into his hair in a "cat massage". Jiyong smiled and took her paws, feeling the pads. "Aww, Mari, you're so cute," he cooed. The cat rubbed against his hands. 

    _I did tell you. You're someone I'm attracted to._

   Jiyong mentally shook the voice away. Holy fuck, was he even imagining it? He wasn't horny, that's for sure, just...  _Just what?_ Jiyong's fingers that were kneading Mari's pad's paused.  _Just what? If what I'm feeling isn't feelings of sexuality, then what am I thinking? Or, even, what I am imagining?_ Jiyong felt a little swirl of confusion. His chest felt a little tight, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. He knew this feeling. He knew what he was thinking. He was just too scared to really think it out loud. But he did.  _It's love. I'm attracted to him just as he is to me. But...why do I feel anxious?_ Jiyong felt a cold shiver down his body, goosebumps appearing as it did.  _I don't want to think about it._ Jiyong decided. 

   He smiled at Mari and began to feel her paws again. "I don't know how I feel, Mari," he said. "Since last night, I don't know what I should think or feel." 

   But he knew one thing. Just one thing. 

   He wanted to see Seunghyun again. 

 

   Seunghyun woke up at 6:30 am to Dongwook calling him. Something had happened at the bar and there was red graffiti all over the walls, he said. Seunghyun instantly moved, his sleepiness cast away into his alert and leaderly mafia self. He threw off the covers, swinging his legs over the bed and when he stood, he saw a gun on his pillow, the pillow he slept in. It wasn't inside, it was above the pillow. Like someone placed it there. And there was only one person.  _Jiyong Kwon, part model, underground singer._ Seunghyun didn't feel a sense of panic or alarm that Jiyong had found out--the opposite, actually. He placed it there on purpose, just let Jiyong know what kind of person he was. It was a like a warning--if he got too close, it was his own risk whether he wanted to be near him or not. See, Seunhyun was confident he's meet Jiyong again. Whether it'd be a club, or in a bar, anywhere. New York City was a big city, but also a small world. So, Seunghyun left the gun there, knowing fully well Jiyong would find it. 

   He walked out with wearing black dress pants from Thom Browne, a dress shirt from Gucci's business collection, a tie from Saint Laurent, and a tan-brown leather jacket over it from Rick Owens. His shoes were from Thom Browne's too, a rare collection he ordered. He took a few everyday belongings before heading outside. He took the elevator down, pulling his tie a little looser before stepping out into the lobby. Outside, he saw a Benz, parked right in front, waiting for him. Dongwook was standing by the car, a hand to his ear, lip moving, eyebrows dipped into a frown. 

   He took clean steps, heels echoing in the vacant lobby. He came outside and Dongwook greeted him with a single nod, before speaking into the Bluetooth. He finally let out a sigh of frustration. "Boss is coming so hold on tight, don't let the bar gain any attention at all, use anything to prevent any media," he said before hanging up. He half-smiled, looking troubled. "Let's depart. I'll fill you in on the way," he opened the car door. 

   Seunghyun climbed in, taking the left seat, Dongwook on his right. "Please head to the bar," Dongwook told Seunghyun's personal chauffeur. 

   The car departed and smoothly took the streets. 

   "So, an attack from a family was launched at the bar?" Seunghyun asked. 

   "That's right," Dongwook said. "Fortunately, no one was wounded or hurt, but there is a lot of property damage. The alarms were completely cut off, the electricity was snapped, and there are windows, glasses, plates, everything was destroyed. 

   "When did the damage begin?" Seunghyun asked. 

   "We're not sure. One of the branching families' member had contacted one of our men, and they just contacted me. Seungri is already at the site," Dongwook answered. 

   Seunghyun pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to see when we get there. You said there was graffiti?" 

   Dongwook shook his head. "The thing is...there's still someone in there," he said, slowly. 

   Seunghyun looked at him. "You just told there was no one there," he said, flatly. 

   Dongwook pressed his lips together. "The situation is bad without you," he confessed. "If you're talking about civilians, then no, no one was hurt. But if you're talking about our men, four just went inside for inspection, one peering inside the broken window to see the damage, but the other four did not return for report. Meaning, someone from the property damage is still in there. The four are either killed, held as hostages, or...," Dongwook made a gesture of torture. 

   Seunghyun clicked his tongue harshly. The situation was hopeless without him. "Is there squads there?" Seunghyun finally asked. 

   "Four squads, armed, ready for instructions as soon as you arrive," Dongwook confirmed. 

   "My weapons in the back?" 

   Dongwook confirmed that too with a nod. Seunghyun sighed, shoving a hand through his gel-slicked hair. "We'll just have to check for ourselves," he said, and the car parked smoothly into the front of the bar, the squads moving back. Seunghyun and Dongwook both got out from their sides and Seunghyun nodded at the bowed men. "I heard of the situation," he said, calmly when Seungri approached him. "It looks destroyed more than damaged," he commented, looking back the bar. 

   The windows were smashed entirely, leaving glass-cracked silhouettes. The inside were pitch dark from the cut electricity. But Seunghyun's lived in the dark good enough to see inside. Everything inside was destroyed. The stools were broken, left with just the stool, the legs scattered. The expensive alcohol were all gone, either shattered or stolen. The fancy armchairs were slashed brutally, even the velvet walls. "How are we going to do this?" Seungri asked. 

   Seunghyun sighed. "Whoever inside there will know he or she is surrounded. We'll do as he/she thinks. One squad circle from the back door, kick down the door if you have to. The other surround the building, guns ready. My squad," Seungri pointed to Seungri and Dongwook,"will enter from the front. Others will swarm the place, find the four men, and contact me through your earpieces," Seunghyun ordered. "Once Dongwook deems everyone is good, he'll say the signal. Keep your chins up, guns at guard, and stay together." 

   The men around nodded and some were taking out their guns, making sure the chamber was filled. 

   "Scatter," Seunghyun said and the four groups began to run around the bar. "Hope you're ready," he said to Dongwook. "You haven't fought in a long time."

   "You make it sound like I'm one of those onlookers," Dongwook pulled out his gun from his waist. "Believe it or not, Seunghyun, I'm a skilled gunner."

   "I don't believe it," Seungri, his face deadpan. 

   "Me neither, Seungri," Dongwook said dryly. "I'll congratulate you when you get the irony," he said, leaving to the corner of the bar. 

   Seungri frowned, brows knitted together in confused thought. "What?" 

   "C'mon, get in position," Seunghyun said, pushing the younger one behind Dongwook's back as they huddled at the corner. 

   Everything was silent, and Seungri had a gun in one hand, three knives in the other. Dongwook had on his hand, a finger on the trigger, one on his ear. "Go."

   The word broke the silence. There was crashing down and Dongwook ran inside, Seungri following, Seunghyun on their tail. "Flashlight?" Seunghyun said and Dongwook slipped the flashlight under his gun that was pointing. Just as Seunghyun had observed, it was a wreck. Seungri whistled. "I really dig the interior." 

   "Squad 1 got ahold of the second floor, report is: nothing," Dongwook said. 

   "The bar's only got two floors," Seungri said, lips quirking into a distaste. "Tell them to look harder."

   There was shuffling and instantly, Seunghyun turned, gun pointed around. Dongwook had the flashlight beamed on every area in the bar. "Isn't there a basement?" Dongwook said, quietly. 

   "I'll go look," Seungri offered. 

   "No," Seunghyun said, as his ears caught on something sharp. "He's on the first floor."

   "Huh?" Dongwook said and suddenly, something sprung out from the back door in the dark and took Seungri by the neck, pulling at his neck in a choking hold. Dongwook aimed his gun at the attacker, flashlight on Seungri and the attacker--a man who was wearing a suit and had a gun pointed to Seungri's head. 

   Seunghyun didn't even hesitate. Noticing the persipration and the slightly loosened hold on Seungri's neck, he shot the man's leg, and the man cried out, letting go of Seungri who reversed hook kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling across the floor. 

   "First floor, bar," Dongwook spoke into the Bluetooth and a team came down the stairs, guns ready. Another bursts out from the back door of the first floor. They surrounded the writhing man, holding his leg, face contorted into pain. Seungri had a snarl on his face, hand rubbing his reddened neck. 

   "So, sir, won't you tell us what happened here before we had to find you like a rat?" Seunghyun said, aiming the gun at him. 

   The man looked up at him with hateful eyes, teeth gritted, as he smirked in his pain. "You may be a leading mafia leader, but they'll be others chasing to take your head. They'll even take away your precious things." 

   Seunghyun matched his smirk with a challenging smile. "What makes you say that?"

   The man jerked his head toward the wall and Seungri, Dongwook, and Seunghyun looked to the wall. In red graffitti wrote  _We'll hunt the tiger and slay the dragon._

   "The hell?" Seungri said, ready to break his arm, but Seunghyun pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. The man's head now lay limp, pointing hand hitting the ground. 

   "Seunghyun?" Dongwook said his name a little hesitantly. 

   "Call Daesung," Seunghyun said, his voice low. "Immediantly."

 

    Daesung's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he took a glance at Jiyong who was busy looking into the camera and shooting. He turned away from the shooting tent in the room, and he picked up the call. "Boss?" he said, quietly. 

   "I'll make this short. Protect Jiyong Kwon," Seunghyun said. "He's being targetted for hostage in the other mafias." 

   Daesung looked back at Jiyong who was now done with the first phase and was now being walked back to the dressing room--towards Daesung. "Understood, Boss." Daesung said and dropped the call just before Jiyong was out of earshot. Jiyong smiled. "Something wrong?"

   Daesung smiled widely. "No, not at all. Second phase?" he asked. 

   "Yep," Jiyong said. He smiled, pointing a finger to the direction of the room. "Go, go, go!" he said, his voice a playful high-pitch. 

   Daesung chuckled at Jiyong's playfulness despite his tired eyes. He watched Jiyong disappear into the room with the stylists trailing behind him. He turned to his phone, opening up the messages. It was a dark picture but there was red graffitti. _If Seunghyun's the tiger, then Jiyong's the dragon._ Daesung thought gravely.  _This isn't good. Jiyong's getting involved with Seunghyun's activities._

   Daesung looked back at Jiyong who was smiling as a stylist helped in his new clothes. 

    _This is bad._

 

   Youngbae was in a club. He had been dragged outside by a few friends and now he sat on the bar, swirling the almost empty alchohol in his one shot glass. The music and dancing was behind as he mindlessly just swirled the glass. He saw someone sit next to him and Youngbae didn't care until he glanced at the person. He almost dropped the glass on the bar. 

   The man smirked at him, grabbing a glass from a wandering waitress. "Hello, Youngbae," he said, quietly, voice deep as usual. 

   "Seunghyun," Youngbae said, a little hostile. "Fancy meeting you here."

   Seunghyun's lips quirked as he took in the glass in one gulp. "Agreed."

   Youngbae tried to swallow the distaste mixed with the whiskey. "What brings the  busy mafia leader out here? Aren't you a little too busy for clubs?"

   "So you know," Seunghyun said, ordering an iced whiskey. He swirled the ice filled glass, looking at Youngbae. "So let me get to the point. Join my group again," Seunghyun said, his voice serious. 

   Youngbae hmphed, taking the one shot in his mouth again, flushing the distaste in his mouth. "Daesung already told me," Youngbae said. "You just want to use me to join your bloody fights and killings again," he said quietly. "I told you. I don't want to kill anyone." 

   Seunghyun was silent and he took a sip. "So then what of Jiyong?" 

   Youngbae scowled at him. "You're the one who involved him. If you weren't there that night, he wouldn't be in this deep shit trouble," Youngbae growled, his voice growing louder. 

   Seunghyun then really shut up and Youngbae felt anger and disappointment burn in his chest, making his throat tighten. "I can't believe you," he said. With a scrape of his chair and the push of his palms, he stood up. "Stay away from Jiyong," he left Seunghyun at the bar. 

   As soon as he got out of the club and into the streets of New York, he pulled out his phone and called Jiyong. "Can I meet you?" He said, without even waiting for Jiyong to say "hello" or "wassup?". 

   "Huh, oh, yeah sure," Jiyong said. "You want to come to my apartment?"

   "Yeah, I'm coming, okay?" Youngbae said, unlocking his car. 

   "Okay."

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. R.O.D

   "What do you mean by that, Youngbae?"

   Youngbae winced, the betrayal and shock unhidden from Jiyong's tone of voice. He fumbled with his hands, head bowed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jiyong in the eye. His back felt hot from anxiety and humiliation. But he was cold. His fingers were numb from outside, feet chilled in his thin Vans. "Youngbae, it's f-" Youngbae sneaked a glance at Jiyong who had stopped abruptly mid-sentence. He looked vexed to say "It's fine". It wasn't, Youngbae knew that. He looked down at his lap again, pressing his fingers together, unable to handle Jiyong's disbelieved stare. 

   "It's fine," Jiyong said softly. "So please, just explain."

   Youngbae bit his lip. "I have to tell you everything then, Ji," he said. "Everything. About Daesung. Me. And...the guy you met at the club, Seunghyun."

   There was silence and a knock caused both of them to jolt in their seats. Jiyong put a hand to his chest, inhaling shakily. "Is that Daesungie?" he asked. Youngbae nodded and Jiyong stood to get the door. He walked past Youngbae who didn't watch him. He only heard. And it made his chest feel tight and fluttery...in a bad way. The door opened with a tight clack and he heard Daesung's quiet greeting. "Hey, hyung," he said and he wasn't responded. Youngbae turned to see Daesung take his shoes off and they shared a tight-lipped smile. He took a seat next to Youngbae on the floor where the rug was. 

   "We're going to tell him everything?" Daesung murmured when Jiyong went into the kitchen to fetch him tea just as he did for Youngbae. 

   "We have to so he won't get hurt," Youngbae murmured back. "But you're in more trouble than I am."

   Daesung smiled nervously just as Jiyong handed him a cup. "Thanks," Daesung said, softly, but his husky voice made it loud in the silence. 

   Jiyong nodded, tensely and sat on the bed. "Okay, now that Dae's here, what's going on?" Jiyong asked, folding his knees to his chest. 

   Daesung held the cup on his sleeves and looked at Youngbae. Youngbae returned the look. He could already hear Daesung's voice.  _You first so he would understand your position._ Youngbae pressed his thumbs together, praying to God. "I was an ex-member of Seunghyun's mafia gang," Youngbae said, finally letting the cat out of the net. "I quit five years ago when you moved to New York."

   Jiyong stared at Youngbae. There was disbelief written all over his face, and his position was frozen. 

   "But I'm still part of it," Daesung raised his hand a little. "And I do get in contact with Seunghyun." 

   "So," Jiyong said and he swallowed thickly, his Adams apple bobbing slightly. "So, you're telling me...Seunghyun's a mafia boss? Here in New York?" 

   Daesung and Youngbae nodded in unison. "How?" Jiyong asked, incredulously. "How did you guys...even..." He broke off and Youngbae could already tell he was trying to find the right words. 

   "For me," Daesung said, with a small smile of his full lips. "It was during my slump when I was in my teenage years. I fell in love with a mafia's daughter and we went out. But...she had cheated on me," Daesung took an intake of breath, eyes cloudy. A sign that he still wasn't over it. "And I fell into depression. I fought with the mafia members, getting myself outnumbered and always beat up. Until Seunghyun appeared. It's the usual story," Daesung said. "But in Youngbae's case, it was for you," Daesung shot Youngbae an encouraging smile. 

   "For me?" Jiyong asked, softly and he looked at Youngbae. 

   Youngbae raised his head to meet his eyes. There was something new in his eyes now. "Yeah, Ji. For you," Youngbae said. "I wanted to protect you at the sidelines. Yeah, Daesung kinda became your manager by...coincidence. But we knew each other before you introduced us," Youngbae said, with a small apologetic smile. "I joined Seunghyun's group as his right-hand man, but...after he killed so many people...I couldn't do it anymore. The blood on my hands," Youngbae spread his hand out, remembering the trauma. "It was hard to fight back my sanity with so many people I killed," he looked at Jiyong who was holding the pillow to his chest, eyes wide with something more emotional. "So I quit. I left, and became a singer like you."

   "We did mean to hide it from you, hyung," Daesung said, quietly and Jiyong looked at him. "If you'd known, you'd immediately be involved. Once you know Seunghyun, it's hard to not know him anymore. He just has that thing. The thing where he pulls you in without he himself knowing." 

   "Then you guys knew. You knew I met Seunghyun, then," Jiyong whispered and Youngbae was scared Jiyong might've deceived or betrayed him in thought. Before he could explain, Daesung nodded. That's when Youngbae decided to leave it to pure angel Daesung. 

   "That's right, Youngbae-hyung and I did know. And...I'm sure when you met him, it was pure, pure coincidence." Daesung said. 

   Jiyong held up a hand, turning his head away. Youngbae's heart fell. "Wait," he said. "Let me..."-he chuckled in a disbelieved tone. "Give me a few moments."

   Daesung pressed his lips together. Youngbae nodded his head to say he did well and Daesung half-smiled, a look of guilt written all over his face. Youngbae felt the same. The guilt was making unable to meet Jiyong's face, unable to talk. He was so afraid at this moment. How Jiyong would think. How'd he feel. It was tense and heavy.

   "So why do you tell me now then?" Jiyong asked, after a long, agonizing silence. 

   "You're being targeted," Youngbae said, and Jiyong looked afraid. "But that's why Daesung and I are here. There's a mafia gang war going on and Seunghyun's intent on protecting you. He knows his mistake and he wants to make up for it."

   "It's okay, hyung, it always will be," Daesung smiled. Jiyong, much to Youngbae's warm and uttermost relief, smiled back. "I believe in both of you...you guys know that right? I'm just really...I don't know how to take this all in, suddenly, just...all this," Jiyong gestured to the circle they sat in. "But...it's okay. As long as I have you guys, I think I'll be okay."

   Daesung ruffled his hair, chuckling at the "I think" and Youngbae nodded, smiling down at his lap. The tension in his chest lifted but he was still wary. Suddenly, he felt arms around his neck and saw a mob of white along his cheek. Daesung looked surprised too as they both looked at Jiyong who had hugged them both. His arms were around their necks and Youngbae returned the hug with the rub of his palm against his back. Daesung chuckled warmly, patting Jiyong's head. 

   "Thank you both of you for telling me," Jiyong said in their ears. "I know...it must've been hard."

   Daesung patted his back and Youngbae held Jiyong's arm in return of the hug. There was a meow and all three of them turned to Mari who was sitting straight, tail wrapped around her paws. She looked almost expectant and Daesung cooed to her. He always had a thing for cats. Mari instantly leaped into his open arms, purring when he scratched under her chin. Jiyong giggled behind his hand and Youngbae chuckled, stroking Mari's spine.

   It was going to be fine. 

   For now. 

   Or so Youngbae prayed to God, hoped. 

 

   Daesung watched Jiyong fall asleep. 

   They had chatted throughout the night, drinking wine with cheese. Jiyong had fallen asleep when he drank his fifth glass of wine. He had climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck in a puffy blanket, and snored softly as soon as he settled. Youngbae cleaned up the glasses and dishes, coming back when Daesung gestured for him to follow him outside. Youngbae pulled his jacket--a thick long army hoodie--and pulled it on as Daesung opened the door quietly. They slipped outside and went up the stairs to the roof. 

   That's when Youngbae let out a loud sigh of everything he had bottled up. Guilt, regret, pain, sadness. Daesung smiled in the dark. "I know you need air," Daesung said. 

   Youngbae punched his shoulder lightly. "You know me best, Dae," he said and Daesung chuckled. 

   They leaned against the railing, New York City blasting light in the distance. Queens was so much more quiet and urban. Except the winds. The winds howled around them. "I can tell Jiyong's in love with Seunghyun," Daesung said and Youngbae looked at him. 

   "How?" Youngbae asked. "He doesn't even talk about him."

   Daesung ruefully smiled. "Remember I used to take Psychology in university, hyung. I know how to read people." 

   Youngbae nodded. "Right, you...didn't say that." Youngbae didn't know anything about Daesung. Daesung was younger than him--so what, right--but he was almost like a Mother Hen, giving words of guidance when Youngbae really needed it, became his talking buddy online, on the phone, in person (if they could meet). But while he knew Youngbae's life, Youngbae didn't know his. 

   Daesung laughed. "Those two...are going to lead a difficult life." He said, more seriously. 

   Youngbae could definitely see that. "Yeah," he agreed. 

   "Did Seunghyun ask you to rejoin the group?" Daesung asked. 

   "Yeah," Youngbae said, wondering how the hell Daesung knew. "He told you?"

   Daesung shook his head. "Dongwook-hyung told me."

   "Oh," Youngbae answered. "I...haven't seen hyung in a while."

   Daesung smiled ruefully. He didn't say anything and Youngbae weren't sure what to say. "He told me to say hi to you," Daesung quietly said. "And to stay healthy."

   "Did he?" Youngbae fumbled with his hands on the railing, looking down at them. "Tell him I said hi too."

   He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked at Daesung who smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back. 

 

   The Chanel Cruise Show was going to be held in New York, this first half of the year. Despite the cold weather, the Show was on the next year's summer's collection. Seunghyun had been invited to come along with Dongwook. Seunghyun wore his classic suit, this time, choosing from Thom Browne's collection. Dongwook only wore an expensive suit. They entered the Fashion Hall with ease as Seunghyun buttoned up his blazer. Dongwook was beside him and they greeted and idly chatted with few famous people. 

   There was suddenly an uproar near the entrance of the Hall and outside, there were screaming and loud flashes of cameras. He turned, curious to know who the source of the uproar was. Everyone stopped to look and the person who came in turned to face outside, waving his hand and smiling before going inside. Seunghyun instantly knew who it was just by Daesung's familiar mob of dyed brown. 

    _Jiyong Kwon._ Seunghyun voiced in his mind. 

   The underground singer was instantly greeted, a smile on his face, lips moving to greet and shake hands with those. Many permitted photographers took the liberty to snap photos as much as they can. After all, it was New York's most celebrated androgynous model. Daesung was humbly behind Jiyong, lips pressed together, expression neutral but curious. 

   "Well," Dongwook said beside him. 

   "Let's go," Seunghyun said. "Let's grab our seat."

   "You're not going to greet him?" Dongwook asked, catching up to him. 

   Seunghyun responded with a confident smirk. "We'll meet."

   He heard Dongwook chuckle. They took their seats near the catwalk. There were platforms for people to sit on and many have already started to sit at their assigned seats were name cards were placed. Seunghyun crossed his legs and relaxed. Dongwook was on his phone, most likely checking social media. Seunghyun checked his watch, finding the show time coming closer. As the minutes passed, the people began to stream into the room, taking their seats, chatter endless. 

   He saw Jiyong and Daesung take their seat on the other side of the catwalk, taking the first seats in the front. Of course. Chanel adored G-DRAGON and always handed him the first row seats. Written on the newspaper, Chanel had stated,"G-DRAGON, New York's rising model exceeds the Chanel's fashion expectancy with his own sense of fashion, combining unique outfits to a more strange but interesting piece of art". 

And, anyway, Seunghyun was sure that he'd get Jiyong's attention. 

   He did meet eyes with Daesung. His small eyes got wide...or so Seunhyun amusedly thought and he smiled widely when Jiyong was talking with someone behind him. Seunghyun acknowledged him with a nod and Daesung nodded back, still smiling before he looked to Jiyong who was now talking to him. 

   Seunghyun watched Jiyong across from the catwalk, watching him a little too intently. He broke his gaze away when he felt Jiyong's turn his head to his direction. A group of people moved between them and Seunghyun put on his sunglasses. 

    The show started with music and the continuous strolls of the models. The collections carried a sense of strangeness but unique clothing as each model stopped for a moment before turning back into the backstage. 

   Seunghyun watched with leisure, legs crossed, hands resting on his kneecaps. Dongwook sat with the similar position. Just then, Karl Lagerfeld came onto the stage with a few other famous fashion designers. There was a thunder of clapping and it died when the mike was adjusted. 

   "First, I'd like to thank all the models who presented the finest pieces of fashion of the Chanel house," Lagerfeld said, his sunglasses-covered eyes swept across the room. "I'd also like to acknowledge all those in this room, watching, those who took the time to attend. And," his gloved arm came to gesture at Jiyong who was smiling, clasping his hands in gratitude at the attention. "The model who I've had my eyes on," Lagerfeld smiled and there was clapping and snapping of cameras. 

   Lagerfeld talked some more before leaving the stage, marking the banquet outside the catwalk chamber. As people got up, Seunghyun weaved through the crowds to where Jiyong was, walking slowly with Daesung. He was oblivious to Seunghyun's approach and Seunghyun grabbed his wrist, spinning them into  a lone corner where people wouldn't bother to enter. Jiyong gasped, eyes wide, mouth agape into disbelief and surprise. "Seunghyun?"

   Seunghyun trapped him against the wall, smirking. "Took you quite a long time for you to notice," he said, quirking his lips. 

   Jiyong's tongue flicked out to dampen his lips. "I thought someone was watching me," he admitted. 

   Seunghyun smiled. He dropped the small chat. "I'm sure you've heard from Daesung about me and the situation," Seunghyun said, more seriously. 

   Jiyong's small smile dropped and he nodded. "I do," he said. 

   Seunghyun searched his eyes, his gaze. "I don't mean to let you go," Seunghyun said, voice quiet and low. "I believe you know that from that night."

   Jiyong matched the intensity of his eyes. "I'm not afraid," Jiyong said. 

   Seunghyun took his chin and looked into his eyes. "There's no turning back once I let you in," Seunghyun warned, his face nearing Jiyong's.

   "I don't want to turn back."

   Seunghyun let the chatter die around him, his only ears catching the quiet intake of breath from Jiyong, his pulse from his wrist. "You've been warned," Seunghyun said before he took Jiyong's lips. 

   Jiyong keened into his touch as Seunghyun pushed him against the wall, one hand sliding up his arm, to his shoulders, fingers lingering on the naked skin exposed by his shirt. They traveled upwards to his neck and finally, burrowing into his hair. 

   Jiyong kissed back with the same need, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Seunghyun tasted sweet fruit and he wanted more. He felt fingers in his hair and Seunghyun broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their wet lips. "You're beautiful," Seunghyun breathed, finding Jiyong's flushed face a work of art. 

   Jiyong kissed him again. 

   

   

   


	4. Who You?

   During their kiss, they heard a clear of a throat, and the two broke apart, eyes staring at grinning Dongwook and giggling Daesung. Jiyong felt his cheeks flush red and he hid his embarrassed giggle behind his hand. Seunghyun only wrapped an arm around Jiyong's waist, smirking arrogantly as if he'd stolen someone's else's lover, and Jiyong laughed. Dongwook pulled Daesung. "Come on, they obviously need some privacy," Dongwook said, rolling his eyes. 

   "As much as I love them, Jiyong-hyung needs to be out there," Daesung said with a half-apologetic smile. 

   Jiyong felt a wave of realization. The banquet was starting. And the reporters and photographers would be looking for him. Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun. He didn't want to leave him, how his hands rested warmly against his hips and shoulder. "Daesung's right, I should go," Jiyong said, feeling disappointment. 

   Seunghyun looked down at him, meeting his eyes before he softly kissed his forehead. "One last time?" Seunghyun asked, voice low. 

   Jiyong nodded and tipped on his toes to kiss up to him and Seunghyun used his iPhone to cover their quick kiss. Then Jiyong left the catwalk chamber, Daesung following. He was instantly greeted by photographers and he waved and stood, regaining his model composure. The flashes blinded him temporarily and Daesung was already on the sidelines, not wanting to be taken photographed. Then Jiyong stepped from the cameras, holding up a hand to excuse himself as Daesung followed. He noticed Seunghyun talking to a few women, looking handsome and sexy, hands in pockets.

   He looked back to the front and hoped to see him after the Show. 

  


   Two hours later, after the Show came to a conclusion, Jiyong--wearing a colorful fur coat he'd been wearing before the Show-- and Daesung went outside where the screams grew louder. Jiyong greeted the onlookers who were busy screaming and taking pictures and videos. Daesung was taking his arm, just to be careful, and guided him towards the readied black van. Daesung took the wheel and Jiyong took the back, pulling open the door and sliding himself into the seat. 

   There was a fan's phone camera right in front of him as he did so. "GD, can you say 'hi'?" She asked. 

   Jiyong smiled into her camera, thinking  _Ah, hell, give her fanservice, she's right there anyway_ and said,"Hi," before he shut the door. Daesung was laughing at him and Jiyong pulled out his phone after buckling the belt, laughing as he opened his Instagram. "That was kinda cute, hyung," Daesung joked as he turned the wheel to get onto the road. 

   "She was right there," Jiyong said, smiling. "I can't ignore her."

   "I like how she told you to 'hi' and you just said 'hi'," Daesung said and they merged into the main road. 

   Jiyong laughed. "I know she's going to upload that," he said. 

   Daesung chuckled. "It's cold, right? Let me turn on the heater," he said and there was a warm wind throughout the van. "Thanks," Jiyong said, pulling the fur coat over his body. It was cold and the window misted up outside and Jiyong took a picture, finding it aesthetic. Picking the right filters on Instagram, he posted it. He scrolled through his feed, liking posts that he liked, or taking looks at posts that mentioned his username and liking them. He then saw a post mentioning today's Show and showing the celebrities and notable models that attended. It also mentioned Seunghyun and Jiyong felt disappointed he wasn't able to see the man but he knew there'd be a way; Daesung, that is.

   "Thanks," Jiyong said, pulling the fur coat over his body. It was cold and the window misted up outside and Jiyong took a picture, finding it aesthetic. Picking the right filters on Instagram, he posted it. He scrolled through his feed, liking posts that he liked, or taking looks at posts that mentioned his username and liking them. He then saw a post mentioning today's Show and showing the celebrities and notable models that attended. It also mentioned Seunghyun and Jiyong felt disappointed he wasn't able to see the man but he knew there'd be a way; Daesung, that is.  
  "I've cleared your schedule for Friday night," Daesung said. "The club at the Meatpacking District."  
  "Oh, okay," Jiyong said. "What time?"  
  "I've called Soojun-noona and the team at 6, but the club manager said at 9 to 11," Daesung made a turn left towards the street to his apartment. Jiyong then remembered that he'd be staying with Daesung until the whole mafia thing would calm and it'd be safe for Jiyong to stay by himself. Seunghyun's orders according to Daesung.  
  "Another night, huh?" Jiyong said. "I don't even know, but I find myself finding each club anticipating."  
  Daesung laughed out loud at that. "Then you won't believe that the club that you were called in is Seunghyun's."  
  "Huh?" Jiyong said, eyes wide, mouth agape.  
  Daesung had parked into the parking lot and now pulled the key out. Turning from the seat, he only grinned at Jiyong. "Coincidence, hyung," he only said.  
  "'Coincidence' my ass," Jiyong said, mirroring his grin and he got out.  
  Daesung did the same, opening the door and closing with a slam. He went to the trunk to grab the stuff and Jiyong waited.  
  "Really?" Jiyong asked. "It's a coincidence?"  
  Daesung nodded, laughing as he closed the trunk and locked the car. "It is, Seunghyun might know since it's his club, you know, but the club manager just wanted to raise the popularity a little."  
  They headed up Daesung's apartment by New Times Square. He checked in with the lobbyist before granted access and opened the thick glass door to the apartment complex.  
  Jiyong didn't live in a super expensive apartment just because he preferred coziness and small spaced but he might think twice about that. He had the money and could even buy a few buildings, but he'd think about that later.  
  Daesung took the elevator, pressing the 8th floor. The doors closed and Jiyong leaned against the wall. He was feeling a little tired and he couldn't really wait to cuddle with Mari and take a good hard-earned sleep.  
  The elevator marked their arrival with a chime and Daesung began to talk about moving with him. "This whole war won't end any early, Daesung said, walking around the rounded corner to his apartment room. "I think it's best you just move in with me and then just buy the place later."  
  "Or I could move in with Seunghyun," Jiyong said, under his breath, not really thinking what he was saying. They stopped outside of Daesung's door and Jiyong felt Daesung look at him. Realizing what he said, Jiyong looked up at him, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh, Dae, that's not what I meant-" he was about to explain but Daesung wasn't angry. He was smiling so widely, his eyes disappeared and Jiyong only stared with his mouth open.  
  "Hyung?" Daesung asked, still smiling. "You know what you said right?"  
  Jiyong looked at him, blinking before he retracted what he said. And then...Jiyong felt his face catch on fire. He let out a small embarrassed choked laughter, hiding his eyes with his arm as Daesung laughed at him. "Oh my god," Jiyong said.  
  "You're so cute sometimes, hyung," Daesung said, opening the apartment door.  
  Jiyong punched him into the shoulder, weakly, and Daesung laughed. A meow greeted the both of them and the lights turned on to reveal Mari, tail high and straight. Cheeks still aflame, Jiyong picked up Mari into his arms, kissing her head as she licked his cheek.   
  "Aw, I missed you," Jiyong said, still standing in the shoe deposit. Daesung had already gone inside into the living room.  
  Mari meowed in agreement, rubbing her head against his chin as Jiyong took off the dress shoes. He lumbered into the connected living room and crossed over to the hallway Daesung's and another guest room--Jiyong's temporary room.   
  He let Mari down, thanking Daesung for carrying the bags. Daesung pat his back. "I'm going to be in my room if you need anything," he said. "You can literally make yourself home here and we can talk about the moving tomorrow."  
  "Thanks," Jiyong smiled tiredly.  
  Daesung smiled before he went out. Jiyong looked over to his bed and saw that Mari was curled on the crack of the two pillows on the Queen size bed. Jiyong figured he was safe to sleep without washing his hair but then realized he smelled like cologne. He didn't wear any and he sighed. "I'm going to take a shower," he said to Mari, the only thing in the room.  
  
  
  Seunghyun wasn't able to meet Jiyong. But one thing for sure was that the model loved him back. He had said it himself. He wasn't about to turn back no matter how dangerous. And that's all Seunghyun needed to hear. His one purpose was to protect Jiyong from being captured and held as hostage against him. Daesung wasn't a fighter, but he was a muscle powerhouse. And knowing how strong Daesung was, he decided to leave Jiyong with him. He thought about Jiyong over at his side instead where his protection would be guaranteed. But Seunghyun was always in the office, calling and making truces. And signing work. Dongwook was constantly in and out, always on the phone, his own desk littered with coffee cans and pills.  
  His phone ringed with a notification and Seunghyun looked over at his phone as he signed a form for the shipping of weapons to be delivered.

 _Jiyongie-hyung is safe!_ Daesung had sent.

 _Take a good rest and keep a lookout on Jiyong._ Seunghyun messaged back.

_Okay, hyung._

   Seunghyun could rest a little with that done. He eyed the stack before Dongwook came inside with a thud of the door. "The mastermind behind all the assaults is the Monroe Family." He said, bringing the report from under his arm. 

   He took the report, flipping through the clipped papers. There were a few pictures taken and a full written report. It was succinct and Seunghyun didn't have to read it all to know what happened. "So, then the Boss  was right. They are targeting Jiyong," Seunghyun said. 

    "He was the last person you were with," Dongwook answered. 

    "Send that to Daesung," Seunghyun said, giving the report back. "I think it's time we let the bomb go off."

 

   "And that's how it is."

   Youngbae didn't know what to say. He didn't think Jiyong would respond to Seunghyun's romantic feelings towards him in the same way. Jiyong was like that, he should've known. His heart was open like the Ganghwamun Gates in Seoul. He let anyone in because he was lovable. So obliviously lovable. He was going to get himself killed. Being with Seunghyun was meaning he was going to get hurt. 

   "I told Seunghyun," Youngbae said, talking to Dongwook on the phone. "To not get close to Jiyong," he couldn't keep the anger and worry in his voice. "But...if what you say is true, then what should I do?"

    Dongwook was silent. "I know how much you love Jiyong as a friend. And that you want to protect him. But so does Seunghyun. I believe in him a hundred percent that he'll protect Jiyong. There's Daesung too.

   "So, I believe its best you leave this matter to him. I'm not saying you shouldn't worry, I'm saying you should also trust him a little."

   Youngbae nodded, sighing. "We'll see."

   He could hear Dongwook's affectionate huff. "Okay, Youngbae. I have to go. But one thing I know is that it's the Monroe Family that's targeting Jiyong."

   "The Monroe Family?" Youngbae asked, incredulous. "Why them?"

   "They say the Boss there is Seunghyun's uncle. It's not a surprise that even family members of Seunghyun's want to kill him. Seunghyun _is_ a born leader," Dongwook said. 

   Dongwook didn't need to say anything else. "Seunghyun is a born leader," said it all. "What do you think I should do?" Youngbae asked. 

   "As Jiyong's friend, you should just be by his side," Dongwook answered. "You're not part of the Family anymore, so you should do what you think is right."

   Youngbae glanced at the clock. "Alright, hyung, thanks," Youngbae said gratefully. 

   "No problem, Youngbae. See you later," And with that, Dongwook hung up. 

   Youngbae exited the phone app and went back to the dressing room where he was on standby for his stage performance. 

    _We ride or die. Runaway or love it._ Youngbae thought. 

 

   Jiyong had written three songs for Friday, going it over with his band before they really performed at Gradient club in the Meatpacking District. He wore a black low collared shirt with a black punk leather jacket from All Saints and brown Saint Laurent shoes with ripped jeans from AG Jeans. He didn't wear any accessories, deciding for a clean look.

   His eyes had been eyelined rather darkly than usual to add the punk appearance and his stylist had styled his hair so that half of his bangs only covered the right side of his forehead while the rest of the white hair was combed back. There was a small cross drawn mark under his left eye. She even got a little mischievous by adding a slight pink shade to  his lips. 

   It was a simple outfit but Jiyong thought it'd really fit his song "R.O.D" and "Shake the World". The jacket was actually Daesung's from long ago when he said "When I was smaller and not so muscular" so Jiyong took it as his from three years ago. 

   The crowd's yells were deafening as he entered the stage, the first beats for his first song,"Shake the World", shook the staging ground beneath his feet. He could even feel the air vibrating when the song's deep bass hit. "You ready!?" Jiyong yelled. 

   The crowd screamed louder in response and Jiyong began to rap the first verse of the song. He held the mic stand, the other hand on the mic. He couldn't hear his voice in the speakers because of his own adrenaline of singing. His hand began to gesture charismatically as he rapped. His feet shuffled, knees bent if he was squatting in front of the cameras. His expression was almost  _bitchy_ and  _cocky_ because of his arrogant lyrics. He got even a little daring by matching eye with fans in the front, then blinking away before they could even squeal. 

   Before he knew it, sweat was dripping off his forehead and skin, making him feel stuffy under the thin and thicker layer of his clothes. In his second song, Jiyong took off his jacket in one fluid motion, throwing it to the backstage where the stairs to the waiting room were. There was screaming for his sudden skin exposure; even if it was just his arms. He hunched over the mic stand, singing R.O.D with all his might. This is what his weekends were for. 

   After the third song, he finally let the beats die out and the crowd was chanting for an encore. He was wiping his sweat delicately with the back of his hand, smiling shyly. They were eager and Jiyong finally lifted the mic to his lips. "There's a-" A girl screamed rather high pitched, causing him to pause and laugh at the interruption he thought was cute. "There's a song that I've been working on since the start of this year," Jiyong confessed. "I keep rearranging and changing the lyrics. But finally, at one point, I came up with a perfect verse."

   "Sing it!" Someone yelled and Jiyong pointed at that direction. 

   "I will," Jiyong said and that drove the entire club into an uproar. He let the uproar calm as he waited. He was going to sing acapella. The crowd was waiting, anticipation and expectation making his heart beat. 

    _"Strangely, I know better about the end so I'm sad, sadder. When I look at you. When I look at you. I see you for the last time, you're still pretty, prettier. When I look at you. When I look at you_ ," Jiyong said, his voice soft and carrying different vibes from before. The crowd was silent during the verse, listening, before clapping and cheering. They cheered his name," G-DRAGON, G-DRAGON," and Jiyong bowed, putting the mic back onto the stand before leaving backstage, picking up his jacket. Alone in the stairs. Jiyong pressed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It wasn't a song that was ready to be sung and yet, Jiyong had sung it. He didn't think straight so he chose a song that's been so frustratingly hard to finish. 

   Jiyong composed himself and went inside the waiting room where his team greeted him with hoots and claps. Among the many that praised his performance, he saw someone lean against the wall, a familiar smirk on his lips, familiar eyes meeting his into an intense battle. The breathe Jiyong took in rattled and stopped as he took in the handsome man. 

    _Seunghyun._

   Daesung was smiling as he ushered the team to clean up. Seunghyun began to approach him and Jiyong stood where he was as the people streamed out. The jacket in his hands dropped and Jiyong watched Seunghyun lean down to pick it up before he felt it around his shoulders. "You'll catch a cold if your sweat cools," Seunghyun's low, vibtdeep voice rumbled in his ear. 

   Jiyong cracked a smile, itching to wrap his hands around his neck, tip up and kiss him. He could finally breathe when Seunghyun took ahold of his wrist, gentle, his fingertips causing a burst of goosebumps over his skin. "Did you tell Daesung to make me perform here so you could see me?" Jiyong breathed when Seunghyun stepped closer. 

   "Maybe," Seunghyun said, smiling wickedly. "I'd really love it if you thought that way because I didn't get to see you afterward in the Show."

   Jiyong's heart beat again, more fluttery and light headed this time. 

   "You like what you see?" Seunghyun asked and Jiyong blushed, noticing how he stared at him. 

   Jiyong pinched the hem of his shirt. "If I said I do?" he asked and Seunghyun's eyes narrowed. 

   "Then I'll say that I really like what  _I_ see," Seunghyun said with a smirk. 

   Jiyong felt his hand come up to touch his lips. He watched Seunghyun's eyes move to his lips. "You put a little bit of coloring to your lips," Seunghyun commented. "That's unexpectedly sexy."

    _He thinks its sexy?_ Jiyong thought, his heart ready to burst. 

   "But I think the way you moved your hips," Jiyong gasped when an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to him. "Was sexier."

   "You're sexy too," Jiyong blurt out and Seunghyun chuckled, its deep vibrato sending shivers down Jiyong. The air was turning dangerous, intense, and heavy. Jiyong could small Seunghyun's cologne and it made his head blank out. He barely felt Seunghyun's fingers touch the skin at his hips, slipping under the black shirt. Blood rushed into his ears, drowning out the heavy EDM's bass and crowd's screams. Jiyong didn't dare move, letting his fingers trail his skin there. His fingers were warm against his sweat-chilled skin and Jiyong wanted to feel more of his feathery touches. 

   But he wasn't ready to have sex. 

   Jiyong felt his entire hand under his shirt and grip his hip bones, causing Jiyong to gasp. Cheeks aflame, Jiyong boldly closed the space between them, allowing Seunghyun more access. 

   Seunghyun was watching him, head at his ear now. Jiyong could feel his breath on his neck and his hand at his spine now. Lips nipped slightly at the shell of his ear and Jiyong jolted. 

   "You can tell me to stop," Seunghyun said and Jiyong looked at him. His eyes were soft and understanding, the hand on his back, now just on his waist, warm, but not inching  anywhere. 

   Jiyong nodded, swallowing. "I'm sorry," Jiyong said, stepping away. "i'm...I'm not ready..."

   "It's okay," Seunghyun said. "But I love you."

   His confession made Jiyong smile. He giggled against his slow hug. He was so short compared to his broad shoulders and height but it felt right. 

   Seunghyun pressed his lips against Jiyong's forehead. "I have to go now," Seunghyun whispered. "I only came to see you."

   Jiyong felt a pit of disappointment for not able to stay with him longer and he nodded. "Thank you for coming," he shyly said. 

   Seunghyun moved a strand of hair from his eyes and the hand on his wrist slipped away from his skin and left a tingling sensation on his skin. With a nod to Daesung who came in, he shot Jiyong a small smile before leaving. Daesung laughed when Jiyong shot him a suspicious look. "I'm sorry I lied," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

   "Coincidence my ass!" Jiyong yelled, punching his shoulder and Daesung laughed. He laughed afterward, rubbing the place he hit Daesung apologetically. "Sorry, sorry."

   "It's okay, hyung. It didn't even hurt," Daesung said and then laughed when Jiyong shot him a murderous look. 

   "Can we come in now?" Someone called from behind the door. 

   Jiyong laughed at the bewilderment that they were all waiting outside because Daesung told them to give them space. Daesung peeked from the doorway, nodding for them to come in while laughing. Jiyong's hair stylist shot him a murderous look before smiling at Jiyong. Jiyong doubled over, using the chair to hold himself up. "I love you, Daesung," Jiyong said between giggles. 

   Daesung got hit playfully by some of the older stylists for being hurdled outside when they had to clean up. It seemed they really just wanted to go home. Jiyong decided to save Daesung from being yelled at by pulling him into a selfie for his IG. 

 

   A couple weeks later, Seunghyun decided to shop at Soho in Manhattan. He was with Dongwook and they had the rest of the day to kill after a successful warehouse raid of one of the Monroe Family's warehouses. It wasn't of their main ones, but raiding one of his uncle's warehouses had never brought him so much satisfaction. Seunghyun was crossing the Prince Street towards Broadway when he noticed someone enter Rag and Bones. He saw Daesung's brown fringed hair and smirked. "Shall we visit someone?" He asked to Dongwook. 

   "Hm?" Dongwook asked. "Sure, but I never knew you knew someone here," he said with a small smile. 

   "I do," Seunghyun said with a victorious smile.  _Two birds with one stone_ he thought decided to surprise Dongwook with his "friend". Seunghyun led the way, going into Mercer St with leisure steps. He opened the door to Rag and Bones, causing Dongwook to raise a questioned eyebrow but he didn't comment as they went inside. "Welcome in!" someone called and Dongwook answered with a friendly smile and nod. Seunghyun left Dongwook to look at the jeans and he quietly made his way towards his "friend". 

   Daesung noticed him with a wide-eyed look under his fringed bangs but didn't say anything and Seunghyun quietly approaching the oblivious man who was flipping through the cart with clothes hung. He looked at Daesung whose mouth was covered by his hand, while Dongwook was laughing quietly on Daesung's shoulder. Seunghyun was just right behind him and he finally came up with a smooth way to surprise Jiyong. 

   "You're beautiful just as I saw you last time," Seunghyun whispered into Jiyong's ear. 

   Jiyong jolted and he turned, dropping the hanger. His eyes went wide and his lips spread to smile in disbelief. Finally, Dongwook just laughed and Daesung was grinning. "What-" he glanced at Daesung and then at Seunghyun. Seunghyun smirked at his cute reaction. "What are you..."

   "I happened to just see you enter the store," Seunghyun said and he picked up the hanger. "I wanted to surprise you."

   Jiyong finally burst into giggles as he hid his face in his arms. He had worn rather casually with just an oversized sweater with a big bomber jacket. He wore light blue ripped jeans with red and black high top sneakers from Michael Jordan Air. He had worn a black cap.  "Oh my gosh," Jiyong said and Seunghyun hugged him. He noticed the two girls behind the desk, crane their necks to see the scene. 

   "You did surprise me," Jiyong said, face red from laughing. 

   Seunghyun smiled against his shoulder. "You want to get dinner together?" He asked, stepping away. 

   Daesung nodded, gesturing to Jiyong. Dongwook shrugged, still smiling. "Anything Jiyong-sshi wants," he said politely. 

   Everyone looked at Jiyong who burst into a fitful giggle. "What are you all looking at me for? You already know my answer," he whined in his arms. 

   It was adorable to see Jiyong so flustered. The way he hid his face because he was embarrassed. Seunghyun wanted to cuddle with him and tell him how cute he was. 

   Dongwook cleared his throat and Daesung began to chuckle and Seunghyun smiled. After Jiyong paid for a set of clothes, they headed out, talking as they went west towards Prince St to get dinner. They decided on The Dutch, a lively modern spaced restaurant. 

   During dinner, Seunghyun watched Jiyong as he talked, or gestured animatedly with his hands, or the way he giggled and laughed, leaning against Daesung in his fit. Underneath the layers, he had worn a white knitted sweater with long sleeves that bunched up along his wrists. 

    _You're fucking beautiful._

   

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Coup D'Etat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this a little late than usual! I hope this chapter isn't so boring as last week's TT.TT. Anyway, enjoy a little moment between Seunghyunnie and Jiyongie! (And for those Daesungie fans...)

    Jiyong shivered in the night and pressed himself to Daesung who pressed his lips into a neutral look. Seunghyun came out last and Jiyong pulled on his cap, tipping it a little so he could see. Dongwook threw him the keys in a good arc and Seunghyun took it. "C'mon, Daesung. You and me--we're going to have a drink," Dongwook said with a large smile. Daesung looked wildly with his eyes. "Huh, wait, what?" He said, confused and he was letting himself get dragged.  

    Jiyong was also confused. He looked toward Seunghyun who was looking down before and now matched his look with his intense stare. A small smirk played his lips. "I was wondering if you'd go on a night date with me, Jiyong," Seunghyun said, stepping two steps closer to Jiyong. 

   Jiyong was now looking up at Seunghyun, the intensity of his eyes making him warm with nervousness, anticipation, and slight embarrassment. "A night date?" Jiyong asked, a buzz in his stomach. 

   "At La Marina. I booked a nice seat near the window," Seunghyun said, smiling now. 

     _There is no way I'm going to say no to this._ Jiyong thought, struck by how handsome Seunghyun was. He always knew he was; he just never really noticed the arched eyebrows, the chiseled face, the curves of his cheekbones, he was oozing with handsomeness. "Of course," Jiyong breathed, his shivering forgotten. 

   "Great," Seunghyun said with a smile and his hand took Jiyong's wrist, his thumb gently rubbing around Jiyong's wrist, right on his vein. "Your fingers are cold," he murmured in the wind. Jiyong nodded, and he hooked his index finger on Seunghyun's finger. "Yeah," Jiyong said. 

   Seunghyun spread his arms out in a hug, a small goofy smile on his face. Jiyong laughed behind his hand, finding Seunghyun's personality change an adorable surprise. How interesting was it that a mafia boss who looked so intimidating and intense can quickly change into a goofy person. Jiyong hugged him around his back and he felt arms circle his waist. "God, you're adorable," he heard Seunghyun say. 

   Jiyong giggled into his warm double-breasted jacket. "Can we go now?" He asked, looking up at him. "It's hard to stay still when you're asking me out."

   Seunghyun let out a small laugh, his deep voice making Jiyong smile. "Okay, Jiyong," he said. 

    They broke apart and Seunghyun pointed the keys at a red Lamborghini parked right outside the restaurant. Jiyong looked at Seunghyun with a sense of awe and he shot him a knowing smile. Jiyong got into the passenger seat while Seunghyun slid into the drivers. It was cold, of course, and as soon as Seunghyun plugged in the key, warm air blew in his face. 

   "How'd you know you were going to meet me in order to make a reservation at Marina's?" Jiyong asked as Seunghyun took the road into a smooth merge. 

    "I know your schedule from Daesung," Seunghyun said, not looking at him. 

    "Of course," Jiyong murmured. "I assume you know where I live too, then?" He asked again. 

    "Yeah," Seunghyun answered. "I'm surprised you don't live in an expensive apartment."

    "Oh," Jiyong said, smiling to himself. "Actually, I was thinking of moving to New Times, but I never got the chance," he admitted. "I actually like where I live in Queens, because of the huge window."

    "Simplicity, hm?" Seunghyun said, with a knowing smile. "I know that feeling."

    Jiyong smiled with him. 

    Seunghyun checked his phone that was on the phone clipper. "It's going to take an hour to get there," he said uncertainly. 

    "That's fine," Jiyong said, sincerely. "I don't really mind."

    "If you're tired, you can sleep. I have a blanket in the back," Seunghyun said. "You must be tired after your model shoot for Vogue."

   "You knew that too?" Jiyong asked, a disbelieved smile on his face. 

   Seunghyun tapped his phone. "Daesung's a reliable source."

    Jiyong giggled and leaned back against the comfortable leather. They fell into a comfortable silence and Jiyong was really curious about Seunghyun's life as a mafia boss and how he knew so much of Jiyong's friends. It was like fate how he knew both Daesung and Youngbae. And how he met him that night. The night he released "Crooked". 

    Jiyong was staring outside where they were speeding along Avenue of Americas. He felt his eye droop with slumber and just as he wanted to tell Seunghyun, he lost his timing after falling asleep. 

  
  


   Seunghyun watched Jiyong fall asleep through the corner of his eyes and as soon as he got off at Avenue of Americas, he swerved right of Greenwich, stopping the car on a curb. He reached from the back to pull out a Loius Vuitton soft fleece blanket and covered Jiyong with it. Even if it was warm, he didn't want the model to catch a cold. After tucking it under his chin, Seunghyun made a U-turn and turned into Greenwich, heading towards La Marina. 

    Seunghyun kept glancing at Jiyong and how he pulled the blanket up to his nose, sighing contently in his sleep. He was adorable like that, with his back pressed against the door, feet pulled up comfortably (shoes off, of course), hands cradled on his chest. 

    Jiyong's breathing calmed Seunghyun. It was a reminder that there was someone beside him, someone he loved. And it was. Never had he fallen for someone so hard. Jiyong was like a blessed angel, ethereal and charming. 

    And that was more than enough why Seunghyun would go to great lengths to protect him. Seunghyun brushed Jiyong's bangs away from his eyes, tucking the strand behind his ear, the hat loose on his head. 

    Before Seunghyun knew, he was already near La Marina--the hour had gone by fast. He didn't mind going far; he loved driving. Within minutes, Seunghyun parked in front of La Marina. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door after taking out the key. He closed the door and went over to Jiyong, opening the door gently. Jiyong stirred awake and Seunghyun greeted him with a smile. "We're here," Seunghyun said. 

    Jiyong looked at the window and he nodded, taking off his seatbelt and pushing the blanket away as he climbed out. He shivered, one hand raking through his flattened hair. Even without his makeup, Jiyong was beautiful...just adorable at this moment. 

   "Seunghyun gave his hat to him and Jiyong nodded with a sleepy smile. He took it, slipping it on. Seunghyun closed the door and they went inside. 

    "Hello, table for two?" The lady at the desk greeted happily. 

    "Reservation for Choi," Seunghyun said and the lady nodded, gesturing for them to follow. 

   Jiyong looked around, silently admiring the darkly lit interior. It looked better in the sunset where the orange rays lit up the restaurant, but the night view was also something worthy. The waitress lead them into a two person table right by the window where Jiyong wide-eyed stared at the view of the Hudson River and the bridge over the distance. 

   "Ever been here?" Seunghyun asked. 

   Jiyong nodded. "By the beach, with a group of friends," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "But I've never had the chance to come here at night."

   "I'm glad I'm the first person to be able to," Seunghyun smiled and Jiyong widely grinned. 

    "What would you like to order today?" The waitress said after disappearing to help another couple into their seats. 

    "I'll take a Cosmopolitan vodka drink," Seunghyun said and he turned to Jiyong. 

    Lips pressed into a thoughtful thin line, Jiyong asked for a Blue Lady gin drink. The waitress jots them down, promising the drinks as she left. Seunghyun thought Jiyong's alcohol tastes were one of a kind. Not many drank Blue Lady, or anything strong as it is. 

    "What?" Jiyong asked, his head leaned against his propped up arm. He took off his layers of jackets, donned in his angelic white sweater showing the sleekness of his neck. He was smiling. 

    Seunghyun smirked, propping his chin up on his hand. "I just thought you looked pretty with your teeth biting your lips."

    Jiyong let out a quiet huff of amusement. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, making them shiny in the yellow candlelight. "I don't think I can really stop looking at you," Seunghyun said earnestly and Jiyong looked at him with a small smile. "No one's ever made me feel this way."

    "In what way?" Jiyong asked, but the small smirk playing at his lips already told Seunghyun he knew. 

    Just as Seunghyun was about to speak, the waitress came with the promised drinks, setting the pink-red Cosmopolitan drink on a coaster. She did the same with Jiyong's Blue Lady drink and left with an ,"Enjoy." Before leaving. 

   "In a way that I want to cherish and keep you close to me all the time," Seunghyun said. 

   Jiyong watched him with a small smile instead of a smirk. 

   "But I'm so afraid that I'm going to get you hurt," Seunghyun confessed. "That someone's going to try to kidnap you and hurt you because I loved you." 

   Jiyong's eyes softened and his fingers came up to the table, inching to hold Seunghyun's. Seunghyun felt his fingers touch the back of his palm, cool against his heated skin. The small gesture made his chest feel warm and he watched Jiyong's finger rub slow circles. They were pale and skinny with his fingernails bitten down to the skin. "You said you'd protect me," Jiyong said softly and Seunghyun met his brown eyes. "I'm not afraid," 

    Seunghyun remembered how Jiyong looked at him the first night. He was beautiful, with his silver dyed hair, dark eyeliner around his eyes, lips open to spit his raps, and gaze...just  _seductive_. It made Seunghyun want him so badly, to see and know him more than just on a magazine page. He remembered Jiyong's disbelieved laughs, his smiling face, and his cute embarrassed gestures. He didn't want them to disappear. Once he knew Seunghyun's world, it was like hell--you can't go back. But Jiyong looked so confident at the Show and Seunghyun wanted to Jiyong to leave, to say that he can't return the feelings, but also so relieved he said yes. 

    "Jiyong," Seunghyun asked and Jiyong stopped mid-way from his lips touching the wide glass. "Are you sure?"

   Jiyong put down the glass on the coaster and Seunghyun knew it was indirect but Jiyong seemed to get it because he was now holding Seunghyun's hand. "I love you," Jiyong said and Seunghyun couldn't hear the chatter. His only gaze was at Jiyong, his eyes only on him. He watched the candle's light flicker on his face, causing sweet shadows on his jawline and cheeks. 

    "I really do, Seunghyun," Jiyong said and Seunghyun twined their fingers together. 

    "God, I love you," Seunhyun breathed, awed by how pure Jiyong appeared at this moment. "I love you so much."

    Jiyong smiled. "I know," he said. 

    Seunghyun suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss him, to devour those smiling lips. God, he was so pure, it was driving Seunghyun nuts. "You should finish that drink," Seunghyun said lowly and Jiyong cast him a half-confused, half-smile look. Seunghyun really didn't know how he looked, but from Jiyong's eyes darkening, lips forming into a half-smirk, Seunghyun was so sure they were thinking the same thing. 

    "Guess I'll take my time, then," Jiyong said, taking a sip, his lips wet against the glass. 

     _God, I was wrong._ Seunghyun thought when Jiyong turned so seductive.  _He's a beast._

  
  


    As soon as Daesung opened the door, the gun that was pulled into his face, was instantly kicked away. Daesung's instincts flared, and he had the man in between his legs in a choke hold, his hand pulled the man's arm backward. Just then two more men in suits appeared, guns trained on him and Daesung's pulse raced. He was going to be shot. Daesung wasn't in any position to anything--he was going to get shot either way. Daesung still didn't loosen his hold and he gritted his teeth. 

   Just then there was a flash of movement and one was down with a thud, a hand slapped over his mouth, hands behind his back. Daesung realized it was Youngbae and there was a sickening thud. "Hyung!" He exclaimed, surprised and thankful. 

   "God, I leave you for a second to get my cooler and this happens?" Dongwook said and he beckoned to Youngbae, his foot on the unconscious man's back. "Hey, bring duck tape and rope from the cooler."

   Youngbae knocked the other one out with a strike to the head, disappearing from the doorway. 

   Daesung felt the man struggle in his hold and suddenly, there was a flash of silver and Daesung was fast enough to loosen to hold and bring back his legs safely to his body. But before Daesung could stand to regain his position, Dongwook's foot, and Youngbae's hand grabbed the man and stuck him unconscious too. Daesung watched in awe at the two. They had unarmed then all in a matter or seconds without a break of sweat. Youngbae, even after so many years, hadn't lost his combat at all. And Dongwook didn't even raise a hand to do anything. 

   "You okay?" Youngbae held out his hand, looking worried. "What the hell is this?" He said when Daesung took his hand and hauled him up to his feet. 

   Dongwook brought in the cooler, his other hand dragging the man's collar. "Here," he threw a set of rope and duck tape to Youngbae. "Tie them up and tape their mouths," he threw one of each to Daesung. "You too,"

   Working efficiently, they tied them all up and then tied them all together with three loops of thick rope. Daesung was nice enough to set them all on their asses so when they woke up, they would be sitting up--with their ankles tied, and their wrists ducked taped behind their backs. 

   Finally, Dongwook sat on Daesung's couch, opening a wine bottle with a pull. "Daesung, you got any wine glasses?" 

   "God, how can yu stay so calm?" Youngbae looked disbelieved. "Daesung almost died!"

   Dongwook shrugged. "Daesung could've handled them himself and honestly, this would've happened either way," he said. 

   Daesung went into the kitchen, taking out three wine glasses. He felt a little guilty that he wouldn't have handled them all without their help. He took them to Dongwook and saw how Youngbae shook his head, a small grin on his face. Daesung smiled too. It was so Dongwook to be so laid back in times like these. It was comforting in a way, assuring Daesung's panicking buzz in his chest. He didn't think he'd be attacked.

   "Anyway, we should call Seunghyun about these guys," Daesung said, thanking Dongwook for pouring the wine in his glass. 

   "Don't call, just text him," Dongwook said. "He's with Jiyong, anyway. I really don't want to interrupt them...whatever they're doing," Dongwook said. 

   Youngbae shrugged and Daesung looked worriedly over at him. 

   Daesung sat next to Dongwook, typing a simple (succinct, just the way Seunghyun liked) message to him. He put the phone down and they drank in silence, Youngbae sitting on the fur carpet beneath the couch and glass coffee table. Dongwook suddenly stood up, set the glass on the table, and went over to the men. He pulled their collars and clicked his tongue. "It's the Monroe Family men," he said with strong distaste. 

    "It seems like you guys are at war in a matter of steps," Youngbae commented. 

    Daesung smiled a little. Dongwook shrugged. "Call me crazy, but I might have a thing for a family wars," he said, taking a good gulp. "It's exciting in a way."

    Youngbae looked slightly disturbed. 

    Daesung nodded his head slowly, choosing to just acknowledge Dongwook's comment. Violence wasn't really in Daesung's dictionary, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't really fit to be in the mafia. That's what Dongwook said to him. That Daesung was better off at the sidelines, being GD's "bodyguard" instead. That Daesung was too pure. It didn't really hurt Daesung, but it did make him feel a little useless. He thought of resignation millions of times but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd sworn loyalty above anything, and Seunghyun was a savior to him, an older brother. 

    "Daesung?"

    Daesung lifted his head. "Huh?" He said a small smile on his face. "Sorry, what?"

    "I asked if you were okay with all this," Dongwook said, looking serious. 

    Daesung didn't need to ask what he meant. "I am," he said confidently and firmly. Dongwook nodded and then smiled gently. "You've changed a lot, Dae," he said, softly. 

    Daesung smiled brightly. "Oh, did I?" He said with a wholehearted chuckle.  

    Youngbae smiled. Then he looked towards the three men. "So, what are we going to do about them?"

    "For now, I'll just stay here with Daesung and call Seunghyun tomorrow," Dongwook said and lit a cig. 

    Youngbae nodded and didn't ask anymore. He wasn't part of it and it looked to Daesung he wasn't about to engage into any of the mafia wars. 

    Nor was Daesung. 

    "Or I can take them into the office and torture them," Dongwook said casually and he let out a huff of smoke. 

    "Hyung," Daesung said and reached out to take the cigarette from his mouth. "Please don't smoke here," he said, with an apologetic smile. "You're going to cause the smoke alarm to explode."

     Dongwook blinked and Daesung pressed the light out on the ashtray. He didn't even know why he had that in the first place. Habit, probably, from so many people around him, smoking. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his neck and Daesung was flipped onto his back onto the couch. He gulped when Dongwook neared his face in front of his. "Hyung?" He asked slowly. 

    Dongwook turned his head and Daesung felt a blush creep to his face. He was so near like he was about to kiss him, and his knee was eerily close his inner thighs. Daesung felt his breath tickle his neck and he shivered. He prayed to God that Dongwook wasn't planning to kiss him in front of Youngbae until he felt fingers along his collar and then move away. Daesung opened his eyes and saw Dongwook crush something between his fingers. He looked questioningly up at him. 

    "Tracker," Dongwook said with a smile. "Sorry about that." He said and got off of Daesung. 

    Daesung let out a breath he'd been holding. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck to ease the touch Dongwook left, to calm himself, and out of embarrassment when Youngbae looked at them with raised eyebrows. That was just too close for comfort, Daesung thought and watched Dongwook ask Youngbae to help him carry the men downstairs to the car. Dongwook may be handsome, but Daesung wasn't about to let him do anything to him--he had someone else in mind. 

     Someone a little cocky for his age. 

 

     As soon as Seunghyun kissed him in the hallway of the doorway in the hotel room, Jiyong was surprised how gentle it was. From Seunghyun's lustful look, Jiyong thought he'd find himself in something rougher, but Seunghyun was gentle, his hands knotted into his hair, his other hand holding Jiyong's wrist against the wall above his head. The kiss was heated, but Jiyong didn't sense anything sexually urgent, just love. It made Jiyong's chest warm with more love for Seunghyun and it almost melted him as Seunghyun stroked his cheek. 

    "We can take this slow," Seunghyun said, breaking the kiss with a groin jerking pop, his eyes on Jiyong's. "We don't need to do this now."

    Jiyong shook his head. "No, I want this," he said, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun. "I'm sure this time."

   Seunghyun smiled and his hand came up to loosen his tie. "Okay," he said before kissing Jiyong again. 

   Jiyong sighed into the kiss and he felt Seunghyun lift him up. Jiyong wrapped his legs around Seunghyun's waist, holding on, the kiss breaking not even once as they blindly made their way to the bed. Jiyong was then set carefully onto the bed and he felt a weight on his body, a knee between his legs. 

   Seunghyun broke the kiss to pull off the blazer and tie before unbuttoning the first three on his dress shirt. Jiyong caught a flash of his golden skin and collarbones. He pulled off his bomber jacket and the black sweater. He let out breathy pants as Seunghyun pushed the white sweater he wore up to his torso, exposing his stomach and waist. His lips kissed the tattoos on his belly button and the one on his ribs and he giggled breathily. 

    And then his giggle died when Seunghyun began to unbuckle his belt and that's when the warmth in Jiyong's groin began to grow hotter. It was intoxicating him, Seunghyun's kisses making him almost drunk and hazy. He wanted more of Seunghyun's tongue against his skin, his knee to go higher between his legs, and Seunghyun to be rougher. 

   It was scary but it was just so anticipating. 

   Jiyong turned his head to the side, eyes closed, lips parted when lips touched his nipples. The heat grew more and more as Seunghyun sucked on them, making them grow perk and tense. 

   "God," Seunghyun breathed against his skin and Jiyong shivered. "You're so fucking beautiful."

   Jiyong looked at Seunghyun who was now pushing the sweater off his body. Jiyong let the soft fabric leave his skin and Seunghyun flushed their chests together. Skin against skin, breath against breath. He was just so warm and Jiyong hugged him around his neck. He was panting mildly and Seunghyun looked into his eyes, the city lights illuminating his face. 

   Jiyong felt him move their positions so he was straddling Seunghyun's lap. Seunghyun's arm was securely around his waist, his other on Jiyong's hipbone. Jiyong cupped his right cheek, his thumb brushing Seunghyun's eye. "I love you," he breathed. 

   Seunghyun burrowed his head into Jiyong's neck. "Me too."

   Jiyong laid his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes as Seunghyun left a hickey right on the pulse of his neck. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Coup D'Etat Part 2

   Jiyong was half awake when a hand stroked his hair. He sighed and burrowed his face into the pillow, legs curling up, fists pulling the puffy sheets tighter. He knew who it was and he felt Seunghyun's fingers knot gently in his hair. He murmured something and he felt a breath tickle his cheek. A press of moist lips and Jiyong finally cracked open his eyes, first frowning because of his half-awake state, and then smiling sleepily at the man before him. 

    Seunghyun's head was propped up on his palm and he had an amused look on his face. Jiyong giggled and curled closer to Seunghyun, smelling the intoxicating cologne on him. It made Jiyong sleepy and he closed his eyes again only to wake up when the bed suddenly felt light. He groaned, stretching out to see Seunghyun pulling on a bathrobe. He watched him dress in the sunlight and watched how his jawline moved as he spoke and how he looked at Jiyong with a questionable look. "Jiyong?" He asked and Jiyong snapped back to reality.

    "Sorry, what?" Jiyong asked and Seunghyun suddenly leaned closely to his face. He swallowed and then pushed gently at Seunghyun chest with an embarrassed giggle. Seunghyun chuckled, his hand behind Jiyong's head. "I asked if you wanted anything to eat," he said.

    Jiyong pressed his lips, thinking. They were in a high-class hotel and Jiyong knew he had a few modeling sessions today so eating breakfast was a good idea. "Isn't there a cafe or restaurant here?" He asked. 

    Seunghyun pushed the messy bangs from his forehead and kissed it. "Well, you better get ready then, sweetheart," he said in his deep voice. 

    Jiyong laughed and he grabbed at the jeans he wore yesterday on the ground. He pulled it on, hitching it high along his hipbones. He tried to find his sweater but he failed and pulled at Seunghyun's dress shirt, causing Seunghyun to raise his eyebrow, hand outstretched. "C'mon, you can't wear that. I can't wear your sweater that's right here," Seunghyun said and Jiyong gave him a knowing, mischievous look before grinning with his gummy smile. "Here," he said, handing it over while giggling to himself. He took his sweater from Seunghyun and pulled it on. He found his bomber jacket and his hat and pulled them on. 

    "Ready?" Seunghyun asked and Jiyong threw his hat onto the bed, discarding it. He didn't feel like wearing it. 

    "I'm ready," Jiyong said, and he took his phone and wallet. 

    "Good," Seunghyun smiled, opening the door. He waited for Jiyong to go out before following, closing the door and pausing to make sure it closed and locked. When there was a beep, Seunghyun faced Jiyong who was shoving a hand through his messed up hair. 

    Jiyong pouted and they both broke into a smile as they entered the elevator. 

    "What do you have today?" Seunghyun asked as they ascended down. 

    "I have a model shoot for the cover for Vogue and then I'm going to another shoot to model for Chanel's page in Vogue," Jiyong responded. 

    "What collection?" Seunhyun asked, interested. 

    "The new Fall/Winter 2016/17 Pre-Collection," Jiyong said, excitedly. "They have a ready-to-wear tweed coat that I had my eyes on," he went on even after they got out into the lobby and walking toward the restaurant's entrance. 

    "I promise they'll give it to you," Seunghyun smiled knowingly and Jiyong smiled. 

    They were lead to a table and given menus before the water left, promising to return to take their order. In front of them was a neatly rolled up napkin filled with two forks and two spoons. There was a small candle in the center, flickering. The tablecloth was white in the sun's rays. Jiyong pushed his bangs away and caught Seunghyun staring at him, the menu spread in his hands. "What?"Jiyong asked, feigning innocence. 

    Seunghyun smirked, looking amused and Jiyong smiled, hiding it behind his hand. "Don't do that," Seunghyun said, taking his wrist. "I want to see your smile."

    Jiyong bashfully smiled tight-lipped, looking down at his lap and then burst into a giggling mess. 

    The waiter came back as promised and took their order and Seunghyun told them their dishes before the waiter left. Jiyong was trying to fix his hair looking into his camera and he saw Seunghyun check his phone, eyebrows knitted into a slight frown. Jiyong looked back into the phone.  _It must be his work._ Jiyong thought, remembering Daesung's explanation of the mafia family system. 

     Seunghyun put his phone away. He appeared serious and Jiyong put his phone away. "Did something happen?" Jiyong asked. 

    Seunghyun smiled a little, as if to assure him. "Nothing happened unless you were talking about Daesung who got ambused by men and then saved by Dongwook and Youngbae," he said, casually. 

     Jiyong's mouth opened. Seunghyun chuckled and pat his hand. "Don't worry. Daesung's fine, everyone's unhurt," He said. 

    Jiyong closed his mouth, relieved but still worried. Was Mari alright? Was she scared so she hid under the bed? And was Daesung really safe? Questions arose and he found himself wanting to go to Daesung's to make sure. But his eyes skittered to Seunghyun who was staring outside, his handsome features lit by the day. He instantly felt a spike of guilt. Seunghyun had gone through trouble to make a reservation at La Marina's and drive him there for almost two hours...and yet he's thinking about other things.  _I knew it._ Jiyong thought, bitterly.  _I am selfish._

    "I'll take you back to Daesung's place," Seunghyun said and Jiyong looked at him. "Your shoot is in the late afternoon, right? I think it's best if you visit home."

    Jiyong nodded. "Thanks," he said, a little shy. "For last night and...for today."

    Seunghyun only answered him with an amused smirk. 

    Jiyong giggled and the waiter came with their plates. 

 

    Seunghyun sat on the armchair opposite of Jiyong who was curled up with his phone in his hands, going through his social media feed. Seunghyun was waiting for Daesung who was to pick up Jiyong at the cafe they were in. They had come halfway through, now at Washington Heights. Jiyong had drunk a cup of coffee and Seunghyun ordered a latte. 

    The door bell ringed and there was Daesung's infamous flatfish face expression in his face and Seunghyun chuckled. Daesung laughed and Jiyong hugged him, causing Daesung to hug him back. Seunghyun smiled at the small scene. "I'm glad you're okay, Dae," he heard Jiyong say. 

     "Aw, hyung, you were worried for me?" Daesung dramatically put a hand on his chest and he laughed when Jiyong noogied him. 

     Seunghyun stood and the two turned to him. "I should leave now," he said with a small smile. "There's business I need to take care of," he flicked his eyebrow up to Daesung who nodded. He hugged Jiyong. "I'll see you later," he said and Jiyong smiled at him.

    Seunghyun turned and walked out into the parking lot, unlocking his car and sliding inside into his seat. He shut the door and then pulled out his phone to check the messages he hadn't read yet properly. Daesung had sent a succint message with a picture of three Monroe men tied up and Dongwook posing  by them with a victory pose. Seunghyun clicked his tongue at the inconvience. Daesung's place was now known to his uncle's family and they were being awfully direct on getting Jiyong. Thank god, Jiyong wasn't there. 

    Seunghyun plugged in his Bluetooth, setting his phone on the stand. He started the call to Dongwook and turned the key to ignite the engine. The call was picked up. 

    "Hey, Seunghyunnie," Dongwook sounded a little annoyed. "Want to guess where I am now?"

    Seunghyun chuckled as he pulled out of the parking space. "You're fast on the torturing," he said, wryly, setting out into the road. 

    Dongwook sighed and there was rustle. "At least Seungri's off-duty today," he said. "If he was here, fuck me."

    Seunghyun was on the street and he was ready to take a right onto the highway. "What did you get out of them?" 

    There was a screech of metal against stone. "Nothing. These son of a bastards won't talk. They keep threatening us like they have something up their sleeves," Dongwook replied. "We can't set them on fire, either, like we always do."

    "Oh, we can," Seunghyun said, stepping on the engine a little. "Give me your location. You guys are too soft."

    Dongwook spelled it out and Seunghyun spoke again. "At least found out their warehouses," Seunghyun said. "Until I get there, do whatever you can to get them talking. Just don't kill them."

     "Gotcha," Dongwook said and there was a shuffle of feet before the call ended. 

     Seunghyun smirked to himself and sped along the freeway. 

 

     "I have to visit Jiyong after this," Seunghyun said, lighting a cigeratte. 

     "Again?" Dongwook said, taking the lighter and lighting his own. "You just met him like, 12 hours ago."

     "Daesung says his shoot is still ongoing even now," Seunghyun said and he spoke into the walkie-talkie, watching three teams of seven circle the warehouse. He and Dongwook were at the cars parked at the ferry, and Seungri was bound to be in one of teams. 

     "I've never seen you so into someone before," Dongwook commented. 

     Chuckling, Seunghyun gave them the word to raid the warehouse. Instantly, there was gunshot and glass breaking. Voices cried out in surprise and Seunghyun tucked the walkie-talkie into his coat's pocket. He nudged Dongwook to follow. They walked toward the warehouse. "My uncle will regret messing with me," Seunghyun said, dropping the cig and grinding out the light. 

     Dongwook only took out his gun, keeping it in his hands as they entered the warehouse. Inside, blood splattered the floor and the boxes were shattered into smaller pieces. Gunshot hols adorned the other objects. Bodies littered the floor, painting red on the stone ground. Seunghyun didn't even react to the blood. "Killed everyone?" He asked, voice echoing in the dark. 

    Seungri, with his bright silver hair, turned from a body. "Yeah," he said. "We even got the list as Dongwook-hyung said," he held up a folded up piece of paper. 

    "Great," Dongwook said and nodded to the men. "It looks like we just need to clean up."

    "Don't bother. Let the media quence their boredom. Uncle will be so pleased to see this," Seunghyun chuckled. "We're good here, so let's head back home."

    "You going to meet GD?" Seungri asked as they walked back out to the cars. 

    Seunghyun nodded, the chilly air biting his skin. "Of course. Aren't you going to meet Daesung?" He asked and smiled at Seungri's flushed expression. He hit bull's eye. 

    "Why you bringing up Daesungie-hyung?" Seungri grumbled, getting into the car. 

    Dongwook shook his head, climbing into the driver's seat. He was smiling, nevertheless. "I guess we all happened to gay, huh." He said, fondly. 

    Seungri glared at him from the back and Seunghyun lit another cig in his mouth. "Who do you have, Dongwook?" He asked as the latter started driving. He looked back to make sure the Hummer cars were following. 

    "Oh, I have someone. I just don't want to say who," Dongwook sing-songed. 

    "How'd you even know I had a crush on Daesungie-hyung?" Seungri asked. 

    "Who doesn't know?" Dongwook said. "You two just meet up when we don't know."

    Seungri grumbled more to himself, pouting and Seunghyun had to be reminded that this was a 23-year-old adult. 

    "Where do you want to me to drop you off?" Dongwook asked. 

    "The nearest cafe by Shallow Studios," Seunghyun answered. 

    "For what?" Seungri asked. 

    "To be the cheesy fucker he is," Dongwook said with a chuckle. 

    "Can confirm that," Seunghyun said. 

    Dongwook smoothly parked at the curb in front of a cafe and Seunghyun got out. "Tell the others to go home first," he told Dongwook. "Don't make them wait for me." And he shut the door. 

    He went inside the cafe and bought an iced coffee, having it in a carry-out bag. He got inside of the car and Dongwook only had to drive a block away. Again, Dongwook parked at the curb and Seunghyun thanked him. "Just go give it to him and come back," Dongwook said. "I want to go home."

    Seunghyun closed the door and went inside th Studio. He could already know where the shoot was held from the light spilling into the hallway from a room. He walked around the corner and saw Jiyong starting intensely at the camera, eyes heavy with eyeliner, and hair messed up purposely. He wore a black and white tweed coat and Seunghyun leaned against the doorway, watching him pose and make expressions. 

    He saw Daesung, falling asleep on the sofa and he stopped a woman. "Sorry," he said, his voice low so only she could hear. "Could you hand this to Jiyong?" He said. 

    The woman took it with a nod and a wink. "From a secret birdie?" She said with a knowing smile and Seunghyun smiled back. 

    "Thank you," he said and the woman blushed, nodding before going her way, the coffee in her hand. 

    Seunghyun watched for another moment, catching Jiyong's gummy smile in the camera lights. He smiled and left the Studio. 

 

    Daesung woke up when someone sat next to him. He saw Jiyong wearing the normal garb now. He looked at the stylists who were telling him that the shoot was done. "Oh, okay," Daesung said and he saw Mina, one of Jiyong's fashion stylist. She had a carry-out coffee box in her hand. She handed it to Jiyong. "A secret-birdie came by to drop this to you," she said with a smile. 

    Jiyong took it and looked surprised. "A secret-birdie?" He said and took a sip from it and his eyes matched Daesung. 

    And then Jiyong broke into a smile as he laughed, back hunched over, head on his knees. "This is amazing," he said, choked laughter from him. 

    "Yeah, it is," Daesung said, laughing with him while the team prodded Jiyong on who it was. Mina looked a little struck and Jiyong took a sip, looking grateful. 

    After Jiyong thanked the photographer, Jiyong waved to his team, climbing into the car and sliding the door closed. Daesung started the car. "I didn't think Seunghyun would give you something so cheesy," he said. 

    Jiyong giggled. "Me neither," he answered with a smile, turning the iced coffee. 

    Daesung started the car and merged with the road and Jiyong was on his phone, texting Youngbae. As Daesung drove, Jiyong kept catching Daesung glancing behind him as if they were being followed. Jiyong looked back and only saw a black car following them on the same lane. "Daesung, what's wrong?" Jiyong asked. 

    Daesung clicked his tongue and he suddenly made a sharp right turn and Jiyong yelped, grabbing the handle at his head. "Daesung, what's wrong-" Jiyong was abruptly cut off when the side mirror was shot down and Jiyong stared at Daesung who glanced back. "They're coming for me?" He whispered. 

    "It's okay, hyung," Daesung assured as they sped along the street. "I promise-" The glass in the rear shattered. "I promise I'll get you out of this," Daesung said, and he turned the wheel. 

    Jiyong nodded and Daesung smiled before turning to the front. 

    Just then, there was a rattle and the glass on Jiyong's right shattered, causing peices to cut Jiyong as he screamed in shock. He didn't even feel the glass in his skin as the tension in his chest drowned out his pain and multiplied his fear. Daesung was still driving and Jiyong slapped a hand over his mouth, tears at his eyes. This was getting scary. 

    "Hyung!" Daesung yelled. "Open the door!" 

    "What?" Jiyong yelled back, the thought of opening the door while being chased and the car moving seemed ridiculous but Jiyong pulled off his seat belt and latched open the door. Suddenly, Daesung jumped onto the back where Jiyong was and he pulled Jiyong. Screaming, Jiyong shut his eyes and arms wrapped around him, his head cradled in Daesung's chest as they flew out of the moving car. 

    The impact of hitting the cement ground of the street caused the wind to knock Jiyong's breath out of his chest. He was no longer in Daesung's arms and he was on the ground, lying on his back. His body was aching from the impact and he could barely breathe. He coughed, feeling sharp pain on his knees and elbows. Something was warm on his forehead and Jiyong couldn't move his arms as he groaned, breathing heavily. He turned on his front, gasping how his ribs ached. 

     His vision swarmed and he saw Daesung lying still across from him. He was unmoving and Jiyong reached out to him, hoping. Praying. 

     "He dead?" A man in a suit squatted beside Daesung and the man grabbed Daesung's hair, pulling him up. 

     "Looks like it," another responded. 

    "Just kill him, we don't need him," another voice said. 

    "He's part of Seunghyun's gang, bring him with us," a deep voice said out of the others. "And the model."

    "Fuck...off," Daesung said, his voice cracking. 

    "Oh, he's alive," the man said. "Knock him out."

    Jiyong felt his hair being grabbed and he was forced to look up at a face. He clenched his teeth and a gloved hand stroked his cheek. "G-DRAGON, right?" The man said. 

    Jiyong didn't answer and he felt his head swarm with new pain. "Who are you?" Jiyong gasped out. 

    "Who are we?" The man toothily grinned. "We're from the Monroe Family."

    "Hyung!" Jiyong heard Daesung weakly yell. "Oh, god, hyung..."

    There was a thud and Jiyong felt tears swarm his eyes, falling. He couldn't do anything at all.  _Seunghyun._ Jiyong thought, wishing he was here.  _Seunghyun, where are you?_

    "It's alright, pretty boy, we'll take care of you," The man said, and Jiyong felt his breath next to his ear. 

    And then, the world went dark, with Daesung's and Seunghyun's name on Jiyong's tongue. 

     _Where are you?_

 

    "You're the one who made a mistake, Seunghyun."

    Seunghyun gripped the phone tightly, his knuckles going white. He could break it any moment and his anger was undescribable in this moment. 

    "No words? Good, that's what you shouldn't have. How unfortunate," His Uncle, Boss of the Monroe Family, was now chuckling darkly. 

    "Fuck you," Seunghyun bit out, his eyes feeling hot with unshed tears. "Fuck you and fuck your ass."

    His Uncle laughed. "You should've just stayed with him, Seunghyun. Instead, you wanted to respect his privacy, and you left him. Now, what shall we do? Should I have your pretty boy fucked?" 

    "Don't you dare," Seunghyun yelled. "Don't you dare fucking touch him!"

    "Then you better come and get him. You have a price to pay," Then there was a pause before he spoke again. "Let's play a game of cat and mouse, TOP. Let's see if you can find him."

    And then there was a click and Seunghyun threw the phone against the wall, shattering it. He let out a roar of frustration and he knocked all the things on his desk, papers flying, and glass shattering on his ground. The door was flung open and Dongwook was looking at the mess with wide eyes. "Seunghyun, what-"

    "Jiyong's been kidnapped," Seunghyun bit out, hands gripping the table tightly. 

    "With Daesung!?" Seungri said behind Dongwook and he pushed past the man. "Even Daesung?"

    "He's not answering his phone," Dongwook said, worry lacing his voice. 

    "Fuck," Seunghyun said and he laid his head on the table. "Fuck, fuck."

    Seungri sighed and his shoes clicked on the ground and Seunghyun pulled his head up. "We're going out, now," He said, regaining the last composure he had. "Track the phone call, Dongwook and Seungri," he looked at the younger man who had tears in his hand and he wrapped his hand around his neck, pulling him into a reassuring hug. "It's going to be fine. We'll get them both out. So, take the list and raid split the men into teams to raid all the houses on it."

    Seungri hugged him back and he could feel his tears on his dress shirt. And then Seungri was gone. Dongwook was gone too and Seunghyun looked back to the window where rain was falling. It seemed the city was crying with him. 

     _I'll find you, Jiyong. I'll will._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. That XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to have updated so late! My weekends were quite busy! Please enjoy this chapter! (I came back from watching the BIGBANG Movie in LA OMGGG)

    Youngbae was about to tuck himself into bed when his phone rang. He frowned, wondering who it could be at 12 AM, and he looked at the caller ID.  _Why would Dongwook-hyung be calling me?_ Youngbae thought and picked up the call. He stood still when he heard pants. "Hyung?" Youngbae asked. 

    "Youngbae? There's bad news," Dongwook said and Youngbae suddenly felt a wave of apprehension. He almost thought his heart would stop when Dongwook continued. 

     _"Jiyong's being held hostage."_

     "Where are you headed right now?" Youngbae asked, taking off his comfort clothes. 

     "Seunghyun received a call from Monroe, his uncle, and I'm trying to track the call," Dongwook said. "I've found three locations and I've sent Seungri to one of them at Queens."

     "I fucking knew Seunghyun would get Jiyong hurt," Youngbae hissed and he threw open his closet, revealing a box. "I fucking knew, Dongwook."

    There was only light pants and Dongwook was silent only for a moment. "Jiyong was Seunghyun's first love."

    "It doesn't matter. He's a mafia leader and Jiyong's a model," Youngbae said and pulled on a dark gray t-shirt with black jeans. He pulled a random jacket, leather, and pulled it over his shoulders, wearing it. "I told him. I fucking told him to stay away."

    "For now, Youngbae, your anger isn't going to help. You need to-"

    "I know," Youngbae cut him off, opening the box. He pulled two handguns out. "I know." And he hung up. He was fast to arm himself and he went over to his desk, opening the drawer. If there was one thing Seunghyun was rash on, it was the documents Youngbae stole. He pulled them, going through them in the city's lights. He finally found the right page, pulling it off the clip. 

     There was a picture stapled to it. 

     And that was the 23-story unfinished building at the Meatpacking District. 

 

     Jiyong gasped awake when water was splashed painfully across his face. His gasped for breath, his head splitting and eyesight going fuzzy. He tried to move his arms but they only numbed it painfully. Jiyong shook his head, water dripping from his hair and face. And that's when he only realized he was being held hostage. He'd be captured and Daesung... Jiyong shot his head up, searching for him. He only saw men around him, looking intimidating and flashed toothy smirks and grins. 

     He took a clean look around him. He was in a construction site, the ground still cemented. There were no windows but Jiyong was stupid to know where he was. This place was famous for his unfinished construction. The 23-story high building with no windows. Just the many floors and thick cement walls. The wind whipped around him and Jiyong shivered. He was tied down to a chair, his arms tied behind. 

     "Awake now?" 

     Jiyong couldn't do anything to the hand that gripped his chin up. Instantly, he saw a man, face lined with age, eyes intense and Jiyong couldn't help but recognize how similar the stare was to Seunghyun's. Something flickered in the man's eyes. "Looks like you've noticed, haven't you, G-DRAGON," the thumb stroked the point at his lips where it stung and Jiyong flinched at the pain. 

    "I'm TOP's uncle...or to you, Seunghyun's uncle," the man said with a smirk. "But I'm his adoptive father."

    Jiyong couldn't conceal his shock. He only took in a rattling breath. 

    "You're here because I'm a selfish man," Seunghyun's uncle said, releasing Jiyong's chin. "You're the cheese and I'm luring the mouse here. So I can dispose the mouse."

    "Seunghyun?" Jiyong blurted, alarm and fear pulsing thick in his throat and chest. "Why?"

    The man turned to face him, hands clasped behind his back. "Because Seunghyun's too powerful."

    "That's....that's not..." Jiyong gasped when something shot by his cheek, setting it aflame. He felt something hot run down his cheek and his mind hadn't registered a bullet had scratched his face. 

    The man smirked. "Don't you know? This the mafia world. In this world, those in power must be obliterated. It's a harsher world than you live in." He spun the silver gun in his fingers.

    Jiyong shook his head. "Please, just...just tell me where Daesung is." He pleaded. 

    Seunghyun's uncle grabbed his hair painfully and Jiyong bit back a cry. "It's no wonder Seunghyun's so into you," he said calmly. "You're a pretty little thing."

    "Pretty?" Jiyong said with a slight huff, causing the older man to raise an eyebrow. "No one is pretty here," Jiyong twisted his lips into a smirk. "We're all monsters."

    "Oh?" The older man leaned in close and Jiyong could smell roses. "Aren't you something."

    Jiyong let out a breath through his mouth. His head was released and he let his head hang limp. 

    "If you're talking about your manager, he's over here."

    Jiyong looked up and a black-suited back took a step to his side to reveal Daesung. His clothes were ripped and he was on his side, back faced towards Jiyong. He was unmoving and Jiyong couldn't stop his tears. 

    "He's not dead," Seunghyun's uncle said. "But he might be by sunrise."

    Jiyong turned to him and the man was sitting on a chair, legs crossed, hands folded neatly on his knee cap. "So will you," he continued. 

    "Seunghyun will come," Jiyong said, glaring at him with his teary eyes. "He'll come and fuck you all up."

    The man only smiled challengingly. 

    Jiyong continued to hang his head, tears falling off.  _Where are you, Seunghyun?_ Jiyong thought, tears coming harder.  _Daesung._

 

Seunghyun didn't hesitate to set the warehouse on fire with the flick of his lighter. Instantly, he turned back and grit his teeth. "Let's go. Where's the next place?" Seunghyun said, walking past Dongwook. 

    "Seunghyun," A and grabbed his elbow roughly, making him slow down and face his friend. He looked serious and angry as he was. "Calm down," he said in a low voice. "Instead of barraging all the places on the list, look at them one by one."

     Shoving a hand through his hair, Seunghyun exhaled, calming his nerves. Jiyong and Daesung were somewhere out there and Seunghyun couldn't stay calm. How could he when he promised Jiyong he'd keep him safe? 

    "Youngbae's also on the chase," Dongwook said and Seunghyun shot him a glare that would've smoldered anyone. But Dongwook wasn't affected, nor was he someone that would back down. "He's Jiyong's best friend, Seunghyun. How could not tell him?"

    Seunghyun clicked his tongue, his face illuminated by the large crackling of flames. The warehouse was on fire and police would come soon. "Can you do a search of any of Monroe's properties?" Seunghyun said briskly as they walked back to the car. 

    Dongwook nodded.

    Seunghyun plopped into the passenger seat as Dongwook took the wheel and he cradled his head in his propped up arm. Teeth biting his fingernails, Seunghyun couldn't stop the panic and urgency running in his body. 

    Suddenly, Seunghyun's phone rang and Seunghyun pulled out his phone, looking at the caller ID. Speak of the devil. Seunghyun picked it up, expecting a loud yelling and threatening from Youngbae until he heard only a low voice. "Come to the 23-story building in the Meatpacking District," and then the phone call ended. 

    Slowly, putting the phone down from his ears, he looked at Dongwook who was looking at him. A cross of realization flashed across his face. "Oh, fucking hell," Dongwook cursed and started the car in gear. 

    "How many minutes to get there?" Seunghyun asked as Dongwook drove in the empty dark streets. 

     "About 20," Dongwook said. "And, fuck me, it's raining too." 

    Seunghyun didn't respond to that. And he only watched the heavy raindrops on the window. 

     "I guess there's no plan," Dongwook said. 

     "There isn't," Seunghyun confirmed. 

     "I've contacted Seungri, also," Dongwook said. "Like the good ol' times."

     Seunghyun snorted. "When the four of us was together?" 

     Dongwook shrugged. 

     "Why do you think Uncle Spantez wants your head so bad?" Dongwook asked after a moment of silence. 

     "Because I'm the true heir of the Monroe family," Seunghyun said, with a smirk. 

     "Do I want to know the history?" Dongwook asked. 

     "No," Seunghyun answered. 

     "Me neither," Dongwook agreed. Then his voice more serious, he added,"We're here,"

    Instantly, Seunghyun's seatbelt was off and as soon as the car pulled over the gritty lot, Seunghyun was out, a gun in his hand. Dongwook followed him and Seunghyun instantly saw Youngbae. He wore dark grey and black leather over his small but muscular figure. Seunghyun apprached him and they stood five feet across from each other, Youngbae's glare intense and Seunghyun only half-smirked. 

    And then Youngbae pointed a gun at him. Seunghyun didn't falter, didn't jump to the mere conclusion Youngbae was with the Monroe, or show any emotions. And then Youngbae pulled the trigger and there was a bang. The bullet didn't hit Seunghyun--instead, it hit the stealthy approaching henchmen of the Monroe family. He fell to the ground, writhing. 

    Seunghyun didn't have to turn his head to know. 

   Youngbae put the gun down. "Let's go," he said, curtly and Seunghyun glanced at Dongwook and the newly arrival of Seungri. 

    "I've called the men," Dongwook said and then he shoved Seungri forward, causing the younger to stumble forward. "Go, with them," he told Seungri. "You've gotta save Daesung, yeah?"

    Seungri nodded and Seunghyun turned, running after Youngbae. The three burst into the tower of stairs above them. 23 flights of stairs. "This is the last time," Youngbae said as they ran up the first five. "But know, that this is your fault."

    "You sure haven't changed, hyung," Seungri said with a grin. 

    Youngbae only glanced at him. "You've grown stronger than before."

    Seungri bitterly smiled. 

    Then in silence, save for their panting breaths, they climbed each flight. Seunghyun's legs were aching but the thought that Jiyong was up there, gave him the motivation. 

    "16 left!" Seungri yelled from behind. 

     _I'm coming Jiyong, just wait._ Seunghyun thought. 

 

   Jiyong wasn't in his right mind. His body felt hot and his head was swimming. Even his eyes felt heavy and hazy. His breaths were getting deeper and he didn't even realize a hand lifting his chin and he fought for consciousness. Or, whatever his body was doing. Jiyong did bite the finger that was trailing his lips. "Fuck off," Jiyong said, shaking his head to clear the haze.

    There were numerous sneers and Jiyong felt a spike a bigger fear.

    And then Jiyong went limp, all strength losing his body. He could feel cold sweat along his hairline and trail down the side of head as he swallowed. This wasn't from his own lethargy, this was from drugs. Jiyong couldn't even fight off the fingers that pried his dress shirt open. Cold air hit his chest and Jiyong remember that one rainy night. That night he met Seunghyun. Tears prickled his eyes and he wished Seunghyun would come.

    "Hey, untie him now. He won't be able to move thanks to the drug."

    _I knew it._ Jiyong despairingly thought. The ropes loosened and Jiyong was roughly pulled forward. With a short cry, Jiyong was trapped on the cold stone floor and hands pinned his shoulders down as voices got clearer. Jiyong couldn't even struggle, only push a shoulder away in silent struggle. "Don't touch me," Jiyong bit out, breathing heavily.  _This isn't real. This isn't happening. Seunghyun_ - Jiyong gasped when a knee pushed against his crotch and Jiyong took a in a shaky breath and he turned his head to the side, and he found himself trapped, rough hands pinning his arms and legs down.  _Seunghyun!_ Jiyong thought, shutting his eyes when a hot breath brushed against his neck. 

    Just then there was a yell and Jiyong sae Daesung being held down by two burly men in suits. Jiyong began to struggle, finding new strength. "Daesung!" Jiyong said and he tried to break free from the hands grabbing his shoulder. 

    "Leave him alone!" Daesung yelled, struggling in vain. Just then there was a crack and Daesung's head hit the ground with a sickening thud. Daesung groaned and Seunghyun's uncle swung his cane leiusurely. "Goddamit," Daesung cursed, groaning. 

    "Aren't you strong," The elder man mused. "You're his manager, right?" 

    Daesung stared at him through his messy bangs, cuts and blood littering his face as he shruggled. His glare was scaring Jiyong a little; he'd never seen this aggresive side of Daesung. 

    Jiyong pushed against the hands. "Stop, please...," Jiyong begged and Daesung struggled. 

    And then suddenly, there was a scream. Everyone stopped moving and Jiyong was staring at Daesung and his crooked wrist. His face was contorted into pain and Seunghyun's uncle was grinning sadistically. "If you don't stop struggling, I'll break your other one," he said. 

    "Leave him alone!" Jiyong cried, helplessly. "Please...he...he hasn't done anything!"

    "Shut him up," someone grunted and Jiyong saw white when the back of his head slammed the ground. Jiyong groaned and found the pain hard to ignore as he breathed heavily, heart racing. His head was pulled up and he the world began to spin. It was dark, the wind bit his skin, the sound of cars beeping and the city thrummed in his ears as he gasped for air. 

    Everything was growing blurry now. 

    And Jiyong had lost his absolute strength in his body. 

    Until...there was a click of a gun and a deep voice. 

     _"Get the fuck away from him."_

 


	8. You Do (Outro)

Seungri was the first to act and Seunghyun let him. He saw the flash of two knives, heard the heavy footsteps of his run and saw his arm pull back as he threw the knives. "Get away from Daesung!" He yelled, and the knives buried in their heads. Their bodies fell with a heavy thud, and Seungri slid on the floor, landing beside him. Seunghyun heard his shaky whispers and he cradled Daesung's head. Daesung weakly smiled, his bloody hand holding Seungri's. Seunghyun turned when he saw a single tear land on Daesung's cheek. Anger was making Seunghyun hot and he faced the man, the center of all the goddamned mess. 

    His uncle, Spantez, stood by Jiyong, an arrogant smirk on his lips. One of the men whose hand was pulling Jiyong's dress shirt open moved ever so slightly and there was a gunshot. The man fell and everyone in the room pulled out their guns, clicks echoing off the walls, wind screaming. Youngbae had shot that bullet and he shakily inhaled a breath. "Now?" He asked. 

    "Now," Seunghyun confirmed and shots fired. 

    There were yells and gunshots firing in every direction. Seunghyun stood where he was, Youngbae running towards Jiyong, guns in both hands. Seunghyun faced his uncle with a murderous glare. "Why did you do that?" Seunghyun said, disbelieved and enraged. "Why are you dragging them into this?"

    Spantez only leisurely took off his jacket, throwing it off to the side and folded in his cuffs, speaking as he did so. "The best way to break you is to break your loved ones. Your grandfather taught that to your father and I," He pulled out a gun, blowing the dust off it, as he spun it, walking towards Seunghyun who only held his gun up, aiming at him, his shoulders painfully tense. "In the mafia world, it's only a given we take out the strongest."

    Seunghyun sneered. "I never knew I was the strongest."

    Spantez smirked. "Of course, you wouldn't. You're too proud and arrogant to even think about it. It's been years since I've been wanting to kill you," he then smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

    Disgusted, Seunghyun lunged and Spantez easily maneuvered to his right, causing Seunghyun to stumble forward. Seunghyun dropped low, sweeping his leg and successfully catching his uncle off his feet. Surprised, Spantez recovered by moving his head as he dodged the knife Seunghyun had thrown. There was a line of blood across his cheek and Seunghyun breathed hard. "That was for Jiyong."

    "He's quite an interesting fellow," Spantez wiped the blood away, standing up and he clutched his cane, swinging it. "I have to say, he's not a celebrated model for no reason."

    "What did you do to him?" Seunghyun hissed. 

    Spantez grinned. "I only hurt him a little."

    "I told you I'll fucking kill you if you hurt him," Seunghyun said, lowly. "I don't care if you're my uncle. I'm going to kill you."

    "If you can, boy."

 

    Jiyong was pulled roughly by the arm and he was hauled over someone's shoulder and he let himself dangle helplessly, watching Seunghyun fight his uncle, a blonde young man over Daesung, and Youngbae taking on a group on his own, blood on his face and knuckles. He had been so relieved, so happy to see them arrive. But it hurt because Jiyong suddenly had a gut sickening feeling that no one was going to get out here alive. 

    Jiyong then struggled when he felt hands grab at his collar and he gasped when he felt something latch onto his neck. Something clinked and Jiyong pulled away only to be pulled forward and hit the ground, chin first. He heard Seunghyun and Youngbar roar and Jiyong couldn't see anything properly. Head spinning, Jiyong saw a chain and saw someone grinning down at him and then he jerked his chin to his right and Jiyong stared at the direction. And then he felt it. The cold wind biting at his skin, causing goosebumps to erupt on his skin. 

    He was on the edge. And Jiyong felt fear grip his heart as he realized what this man was going to do. Jiyong tried to moved away from the edge, feeling his head spin just from looking down. But the man had just leashed him, and he pulling him down, one booted foot on the chain. Jiyong glared at the man with all his might, wind pulling at his clothes. 

    "Jiyong!" 

    Jiyong snapped his head at the source of the voice and saw Youngbae, pushing himself out of the arms that tried to hold him down. Jiyong shook his head, hope slipping away, his brain aching. There were new tears burning in his eyes and he sobbed, fingernails scratching the smooth cement floor. This wasn't real and this wasn't happening. But Jiyong's wounds and pain was bringing it all to reality. He cried as Seunghyun was thrown away, skidding as he looked up with an intense glare, and at Daesung who appeared dead in the arms of the blonde man. But he could see his chest rise and fall, slowly. He cried at Youngbae who finally gave out. 

    He was so powerless, so hopeless. 

    "Don't do this please," Jiyong begged. "Don't hurt them." 

    "Jiyong, God damn it!" Youngbae yelled and he finally broke loose as he kicked one in the face, sending him sprawling back. He jumped to his feet, a knife in his hands as he stabbed one in the arm, a scream gurgling out from the man, and Youngbae kicked him in the stomach, shoving him away with his shoulders and then spinning to round house kick another behind him. 

    Jiyong swallowed, fists clenching. The tears dripped off his jaw, onto the floor. 

 

   Seunghyun watched in shock as the man slammed Jiyong's head down and there was a sickening thud. Seunghyun felt time stop and for a good moment, Seunghyun felt his anger explode. Just as he was about to shove Spantez and run towards Jiyong, he saw Seungri sprint towards the man. Seunghyun ducked and let Seungri save Jiyong from falling off the edge. He grabbed Spantez's arm that was about to stab him in the side with his knife. Their arms trembled and Seunghyun felt the knife pierce through the fabric of his dress shirt and he pushed back. Spantez grinned through clenched teeth and Seunghyun moved his body to the left, kicking him in the side. Spantex grunted and caught his ankle and swung him forward. Seunghyun caught the impact with his side. He panted, letting the heavy breaths rack his lungs and he rolled just in time to avoid the cane that would've broke his nose. He jumped to his feet, knife spinning as they circled each other. 

    "You've grown better at fight despite not coming out to the fields," Spantez commented, his knife spinning, his cane ready to strike. 

    "You move fast for an old man," Seunghyun shot back. 

    Spantez smirked and lunged forward. Seunghyun deflected the knife with his own, parrying it. Sparks flew and Seunghyun kept moving back towards the edge. And then Seunghyun glanced at Seungri who ran back against back into Youngbae and that was his mistake. Seunghyun felt his shoulder get pierced and he hissed, grabbing at the hand, and they were dangerously at the edge. 

     "You're done," Spantez hissed. "Your men are surrounded, and your lover is gone."

     Seunghyun breathed heavily, finally letting out a pained hiss at the blade that sunk further inside his shoulder. He looked behind Spantez, seeing how Youngbae and Seungri were fighting and saw Jiyong, his beautiful Jiyong. Jiyong who was unmoving and Seunghyun felt his eyes burn when he saw him being hauled up and then...Seunghyun couldn't breathe. 

      "It's over for you." Spantez hissed but Seunghyun couldn't hear him. He felt the world suddenly just turn slow. Eyes focused on Jiyong who was slowly being pushed off until the man finally stared back at him with a toothy grin, and finally, Jiyong was gone. Everything turned red for Seunghyun. Roaring, Seunghyun pushed Spantez and shot him in the heart and he ignore everyone, his ears deaf as blood pulsed in his ears. He ran towards the edge where the man looked over and he shot him too, in the head, before jumped off.

     The wind clawed at his clothes and he was falling face first. He could see Jiyong, falling, and he was unconscious. "Jiyong-ah!" Seunghyun screaming the roar of the wind. "Jiyong-ah!!" He reached out, widening his shoulder so he could fall faster. Everything was just so painfully slow. Seunghyun felt tears being swept off and he finally reached Jiyong, grabbed his hand that was limp. He sobbed, pulling Jiyong into his chest and braced for the death. They were falling for so long and Seunghyun kept repeating Jiyong's name as he held his head, holding him tight and then in midair, turned so his back was falling first. "Jiyong, Jiyong, Jiyong...," Seunghyun whispered, wind drowning out his voice. 

     He felt something warm and sticky on his hand on Jiyong's head and Seunghyun cried. He cried, waiting for the terrible end. And then suddenly, something wrapped around him. He gasped, holding Jiyong tighter and saw a net wrapping securely around them. _The supporting nets._ His back was supported by the strong knots and he heard a voice. "Seunghyun!" And Seunghyun looked under him, through the net. 

    Dongwook was waving his hand, and saw the police with him. They all looked up, flabbergasted and he saw a team run inside the building. "Oh my fucking gods, Seunghyun!!!" He yelled. 

     Seunghyun ignore him and he looked at Jiyong. Finally, he was in his arms but the blood was overflowing between his fingers. Seunghyun gasped and tried to sit up. It wasn't even Jiyong's, Seunghyun thought, it was his own. He inspected Jiyong closely, heart beating for any serious damage. He had a deep cut on his cheek, bruises on his skin, small cuts over his chest and face and arms. Just everywhere. There was no serious damage and Seunghyun cried again, pressing his forehead against Jiyong's who still unconscious. 

     "Seunghyun!" He heard Dongwook yell closer and saw him looking down from the edge of the floor, and then saw the SWAT team men. "Seunghyun, grab my hand!" Dongwook said, reaching out. 

     Seunghyun hissed at the movement, feeling bloods gush from his shoulder. "Take Jiyong! He needs medical attention!" And he painfully held Jiyong up. Two SWAT men took him, gingerly but securely and he grabbed onto Dongwook's wrist, his hand grabbing his own. He was hauled up and he rolled over safely away from the edge and on the cold stone floor. He panted and saw Jiyong being taken away on a stretcher. He was safe and Seunghyun fell, and arms supporting him. "Hey, you're good," Dongwook said and he pressed something into Seunghyun's shoulder to stop the bleeding. "The SWAT got ahold of the situation after some pedestrians heard gunshots and yells. The Chief is here too." And on cue, Seunghyun saw him approach them, one hand on his gun at his waist. Seunghyun swallowed and saw the nod of the officer. 

     "I'm Chief Neilson. You're part of the Mafia, but that doesn't matter at this moment," Neilson said. "We've sent G-DRAGON to the hospital, your friends are safe and are now being transported to the hospital by a helicopter. So will you, soon."

     Seunghyun nodded and finally relaxed, one hand pressing the rag to his wound. "How about the Monroe?" He asked. 

     "They will be arrested and taken in," Neilson answered. "We'll talk about your situation after you receive treatment."

     "Yes, sir," Seunghyun answered and Neilson nodded as two men brought a stretcher.

     "Rest assured, TOP." Neilson saluted and left. 

     Seunghyun's mind went hazy and he heard Dongwook speak but couldn't hear anything. Finally, Seunghyun gave into the darkness, exhausted and in pain. 

      _Jiyong...._

* * *

     After receiving surgery, Seunghyun was discharged after three days of bed rest. He was able to move and walk around, but not engage in anything rash or reckless--meaning no fights, or sudden movements. Seunghyun had visited Daesung first after the last appointment. He heard from Dongwook beforehand, that Daesung was relatively healthy with two broken ribs, deep skinned elbows and knees, two stitched cuts on his forehead, fractured shoulder, and a light concussion. He sat with Daesung who sobbed, blaming himself for not being able to protect Jiyong and called himself a so-called bodyguard, and a failure as Jiyong's manager. Seungri cried quietly with him, holding his hand and holding his good shoulder. Seunghyun only pressed his forehead against Daesung's, hoping that he could feel Seunghyun's same emotions. He finally left and walked slowly toward's Jiyong's room, down the corridor. 

    Dongwook had told him that the media already got ahold of the events that happened and that there were a town of barraging reporters and cameramen, as well as fans, trying to get to the hospital to interview the four mafia men, and the underground singer. But they were pushed away by doctors and a few of the SWAT men that had been specially assigned to guard Jiyong. Seunghyun also found out more after watching the news during his bed rest. 

    But the information Seunghyun wanted was about Jiyong. Dongwook told him Jiyong had two stitched cuts on his forehead, three broken ribs, and too many bruises and cuts--like Daesung but possibly worse. But what made Seunghyun devastated was the fact Jiyong was in coma with a concussion. He had heard from Daesung who got ahold of the information sooner than any of the four, that Jiyong may lose his memories when he awoke. 

     Seunghyun saw Youngbae sitting on the seats outside the room, head bowed, fingers twined together. He approached the door and Youngbae looked up and his expression, exhausted, turned hard and menacing. He stood up. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a low voice. 

     Seunghyun was too tired to reply with his usual snarky and arrogant replies so he only clenched his fist. "I just want to see Jiyo-"

     "Don't," Youngbae interrupted him, his shoulders rising with every forced intake of breath. "Ever say his name."

     Seunghyun only looked at him and figured Youngbae was angry with him. Of course, he should. Because Seunghyun was too. "Let me see him," Seunghyun said. 

     Youngbae stepped close to him, looking up at him and Seunghyun matched the intimidation of his eyes and then Youngbae suddenly punched him. The punch made Seunghyun stumble back and he moved his jaw, a hand to support it and he looked at Youngbae. The smaller man nodded. "Now you can see him."

     Seunghyun chuckled disbelievingly. "Thanks," He said and Youngbae only sat back down, arms folded across his chest as he leaned back wordlessly. 

     Seunghyun saw Dongwook approach them wearing a black v-neck tee and a tanned leather jacket with black ripped jeans. He raised an eyebrow in greeting and exchanged head tips with Youngbae. "Go in," Dongwook said, jerking his chin towards the door. 

     Seunghyun nodded and took the handle and helped himself inside. He closed the door behind him, already seeing the morning sun's rays streaming into the room, casting orange and yellow lights. The sweet smell of aloe and guava, the kind on hand soaps, drifted into his nose, calming him as he carefully approached Jiyong's bed. There was a humidifier on the night stand beside him, breathing puffs of air. 

     Seunghyun was then reminded how beautiful Jiyong could be despite his wounds and coma. He sat on the stood by his bed and reached out to push away the strand of white hair away from his now clean pale skin. There was a patch on the side of his forehead and on his cheek and Seunghyun took his hand, a little cold but warm, and held it to his face, watching him breathe in the breath mask. His chest was rising and falling ever so slightly and his eyelids were still. His cheeks were pale but healthy. He wore the winter double layered robe that exposed a little of his chest. Seunghyun could see the red marks from the leash and it hurt him. 

     But the hidden away pain and blame in his chest didn't match to anyone's. He stared at Jiyong, hoping, wishing for him to hurry and wake. Seunghyun felt the burn of tears in his eyes before the first tear fell. He sniffed and kissed the back of Jiyong's palm, his fingers bandaged lightly. "I'm so sorry, Jiyong," Seunghyun whispered. "I didn't mean...to pull you into this. I swear, I tried to-" Seunghyun's throat choked up and he tried to swallow it down, tears coming fresh and hot. "I just wanted us to be happy. I just love you so much.

     "I just...wanted to see you smile. Too see you look at me and laugh," Seunghyun went on, his voice cracking. "I swear...I never wanted you to experience any of this so...please wake up so I can tell you how sorry...how sorry I couldn't keep my promise to protect you. I...just love you, Jiyong," Seunghyun looked at Jiyong, hoping to see him awake. He just wanted to see Jiyong smile. And it crushed him to see no response. Seunghyun began to sob, quietly, as he held onto his hand. 

     After a while, Seunghyun, his tears dried and wiped away, stood up and leaned forward, Seunghyun pressed his lips against his forehead. "I love you," He whispered and he left the room. Youngbae was gone and Dongwook greeted him with a short nod. "Where we heading to?" He asked. 

     "The office," Seunghyun said with a smirk. "It's time to get to work, yeah?"


	9. Crooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the last chapter of A Crooked Night. After an 11 week project, it's over now! It's a little sad but I'm proud of how my story went. Thank you for the hits, I honestly didn't know it was that great and I'm happy to know it is :D I also want to thank you all for the comments: some of them really got me motivated and all them were beautiful and encouraging. Thank you for reading and coming far. Here is the last chapter!

    Jiyong opened his eyes, the world a soft haze. He blinked to make it clearer and saw three heads. He squinted and saw Daesung and Youngbae hovering over him. He turned his head to see a doctor. "Hello, Mr.Kwon, can you see me?" His voice was light and welcoming. 

    Jiyong didn't bother to answer when the oxygen mask was over his lips so he only nodded faintly. 

    "Okay, I'm going to move my finger; can you follow it?" The doctor began to move his finger up and down, side to side, and Jiyong followed it with his eyes. "He seems good. Can you try to speak for me?"

    Jiyong opened his mouth, tongue darting to wet his cracked lips, and swallowed. "What happened?" Jiyong's voice was rough and cracked. 

    "Alright. We'll let him rest today since he just woke up. We'll still have him at the hospital so we can do another checkup," The doctor nodded and then smiled warmly down at Jiyong. "I'm glad you woke up, Mr.Kwon."

    "Thank you," Youngbae said and the doctor nodded and then left. 

    As soon as he did, Daesung came into Jiyong's line of sight. He looked so relieved, there were tears in his eyes. Jiyong pushed the oxygen mask off his mouth and took a deep inhale of the air. This time, his eyesight was clear and he took a good look at his surroundings before he could look at Youngbae and Daesung in the eyes. There was a humidifier on the nightstand on his left and Jiyong was in a bed--not in an individual rack, but in a private room. He didn't need to think for long why. He felt warm with the sunlight warming his body through the puffy sheets and he felt comfortable as he moved his stiff toes. He glanced at the kimono-like sleeves of the hospital's gown and assumed he was wearing two layers of it on the sleeves. 

    But Jiyong was confused. He didn't know why he was here. He remembered going home with Daesung as usual from the photoshoot of Chanel's and then...Jiyong couldn't remember what happened after. It made Jiyong feel a little empty and it was a perfect sentence...only halfway through, there was a blank space. 

    Youngbae must've sensed it because he offered a sympathetic smile. "You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked a little hesitantly. 

    Jiyong tried to calm himself with an assuring smile. A smile he hoped that would show he was alright. "I don't," He admitted, feeling a little at loss. "I can't remember why I'm here either."

    Daesung suddenly burst into tears, head bowed, his hand holding Jiyong's. He brought to his face and Jiyong was more confused. "What happened?" Jiyong asked, looking at Daesung to Youngbae. "Wh..what's going on?"

    "It's nothing, hyung," Daesung sniffed, raising his head. "I'm really glad that you woke up," He smiled through his tears. 

    "He stayed by your side for a week," Youngbae explained. "Ever since you got admitted, he stayed by your side for a week. You were in a coma,"

    Jiyong looked at Daesung who sniffed, pulling a couple tissues from the nightstand. "I was just so worried," Daesung said, offering a smile. "I prayed every night for you to wake up. To be okay."

   Jiyong softened, finally realizing. He put so many people in worry. Of course, Daesung would be the most affected. He was his manager. Someone who was supposed to be a bodyguard. Someone who was supposed to lead him and keep him safe. And knowing Daesung, he must hate himself so much. He must've drowned in his own blame and self-loathe. Knowing that, Jiyong brushed away a tear, feeling tears in his eyes. "Come 'ere," He said and hugged Daesung. "Thank you," He whispered and Daesung hugged back with his good arm. 

    His good arm?

    When Daesung pulled away, Jiyong put a gentle hand on the cast Daesung wore and looked at him with wide eyes of question. Daesung only chuckled like he was hiding something. "There was an accident," He began to explain and then meekly, he glanced at Youngbae. 

     Youngbae turned to Jiyong. "You guys got into an accident. A drunken driver collided with the van and the van flipped five feet away. Daesung got you out and called me which I called the hospital. But you were unconscious," Youngbae explained again. "He suffered a fractured shoulder and a few stitches with broken ribs. Same with you: broken ribs, stitches, and a lot of bruises and cuts. But the problem with you was that your conclusion put you into a coma." 

     Jiyong smiled disbelievingly. It sounded something out from an action movie. Something that most people don't experience very often. "That...happened?" Jiyong asked and he frowned a little. "I can't remember it at all."

     "You shouldn't," Daesung said. "It's not something you want to remember, hyung. And the reason why you might not remember is because you were in a coma...I think," He chuckled, not sure of his answer. 

     "All that matters is that you're okay, You've awoken and all you need is to rest," Youngbae pat his arm. "That's all that matters."

     "But you'll have a new headache when you get discharged," Daesung grinned. "With all those fans and those reporters..." And Jiyong laughed.

     "Have you told the agency yet?" Jiyong asked with a smile. 

     "They got ahold of everything. I don't know the details but let's trust them," Daesung shrugged. 

     Jiyong nodded. He still couldn't help but feel so empty without remembering. Out of habit, Jiyong unconsciously brought his fingernails to his lips, chewing his nails. Suddenly, the weight of all the new information seemed to cast it's exhaustion on Jiyong. He could really feel the pain in his ribs whenever he breathed and the aches in his muscles and limbs. Jiyong laid his head back on the pillow, the ache in his neck irresistible. 

     "You should get some rest," Youngbae said, pulling the sheets higher along Jiyong's chest. "You took a lot of information in."

     "We can talk more later," Daesung assuredly grinned. 

    Jiyong nodded, already feeling sleepy. He closed his eyes, a new feeling of warmth lulling him to sleep. 

 

    The next day, Youngbae who slept on the couch by the window, woke up to Daesung's arrival. He took out Mari out from his coat where he hid her. She mewed quietly and Daesung set her on Jiyong's bed and she instantly curled by his side, tail over her nose. When Jiyong awoke, Daesung asked Jiyong if he remembered anyone named Seunghyun. 

     He didn't. 

     And that's when Daesung had to tell Seunghyun. 

 

     Seunghyun put down the phone, arm limp as his side. He still couldn't digest what Daesung told him and Seunghyun couldn't stop his tears. He slapped a hand over his mouth, slding down the door. And then it really hit him. Hard in the chest, knocking his breath away as he sobbed into his hand. He woke up but he couldn't remember him. It hurt Seunghyun like bricks knocking him down. He _loved_ him so much...so much it was like Jiyong was the key to his life. 

      He could still remember meeting Jiyong. His gummy smiles and laughter that seemed to surprise Seunghyun. It was breathtakingly beautiful. And that bit of sunshine lit Seunghyun's dark world. There were sides Jiyong brought out in him that he didn't even know he had. His world was too dangerous, too shadowy and Seunghyun despised himself for it. 

      Until he met him. 

      The man with thick eyeliner, donned a Sex Pistols shirt and a Saint Laurent punk studded belt, with ripped black jeans. The man who rapped like he was possessed. The man hunched over the mike, singing. The man who glanced at him with a single blink. The man he was so into. The man he loved so desperately, it hurt. He couldn't even count how many times Seunghyun wanted to see Jiyong. 

       But Jiyong doesn't remember. 

       Seunghyun thought it was for the best. 

       That thought made Seunghyun cry out loud. His hand grasped the dress shirt at his aching chest. God, it hurt.  _It hurts._

        _It hurts, Jiyong._

* * *

 

_~2 months later~_

Seunghyun knew Jiyong. Not just by his source of information; but through Daesung as well. The man, who still served as G-DRAGON's manager, still had his habitual report given to Seunghyun. He didn't ask for it, but every day, he'd get a text from Daesung.  _"Jiyong-hyung got discharged;for today, escaped the media--don't know for tomorrow."_ or  _"Jiyong-hyung had a conference today--you may have seen it."_ Things like that. According to Daesung, the public didn't know the real truth behind Jiyong's hospitalization. They only knew that he was engaged into a car accident and now a mafia fight. Even the police followed the story. It was for the best, anyway, Seunghyun thought. And before Seunghyun knew it, he was guarding Jiyong at the sidelines. He saw him at state parties, or at fashion shows, and maybe saw him at Soho. And still, Seunghyun loved him. He still saw him beautiful, glad to see him a new person. But the need to touch him was ever so present. 

      Seunghyun was reading through the monthly Hypebeast magazine, flipping the pages to the main section he preferred with Thom Browne. He flipped the page and saw a slender young man, back slightly hunched over. His chest was a smooth plane of slender collarbones and small but lean shoulders. He wore a fishnet revealing shirt with a large black blazer over his shoulders. His sides were exposed from the loose shirt and he wore black jeans that had numerous revealing rips that showed his thighs. Tiny letters in uppercase was printed at the bottom: Model-G-DRAGON. 

      Seunghyun stayed at the page, studying the features of Jiyong. His expression was half-lidded, eyeshadows slightly pink. He still had the eyeliner; not as dark as before but still evident. His hair was now fiery red, a light contrast to his dark clothing. It appeared rough and gelled to look stranded. But...Seunghyun smiled. Nevertheless, Jiyong still rocked any hairstyle and hair color. Seunghyun had seen all the magazines that praised his new recovery and change. What seemed to be the highlight was his red dyed hair. No one dared to dye their hair such a strong color. So media did what they always did: praise him. It seemed G-DRAGON was still adored, and preciously. 

      "Is that Jiyong," Dongwook asked, setting a cup of tea on the coffee table. "He looks good now."

      "It was Mario Testino's photo shoot from a week ago," Seunghyun said, smirking. "I wonder how entranced the man was to ask Jiyong to collaborate with him...and not just in revealing clothing."

      Dongwook scoffed. "Who doesn't want G-DRAGON exposed? The magazines and media are basically eye-fucking him."

      Seunghyun nodded in agreement. 

     Then there was silence. Seunghyun didn't mind it but he could tell Dongwook was trying to say something. Or he looked like he wanted to. Seunghyun took the bait. "Is there something else?" He asked, still slipping through Mario Testino's portraits of Jiyong. 

      "Let me be your long-time friend this one moment; not your assistant," Dongwook said and Seunghyun glanced at him. "You should go see him."

      Seunghyun barked out a bitter laugh. "You were there with me when Youngbae told me to stay away."

     "You never listened to him anyway," Dongwook reminded and Seunghyun scoffed. "Listen, seeing you like this is killing me. This tense air you have...it isn't like you."

     "So what do you want me to do?" Seunghyun asked, his full attention on his long-time friend. He already knew the lecture Dongwook was going to say and he hated being mommied.

     Dongwook returned the gaze. "You already know what I'm going to say, huh," Dongwook smiled a little. 

     "You're a mom after all," Seunghyun said and he threw the magazine on the coffee table, careful not to knock over the cup of tea. 

     "There's a performance at Handy's," Dongwook said and took out a folded flyer from the inside of his blazer and handed it out to Seunghyun. The man unfolded it as Dongwook continued. "Daesung said he's going to make his first comeback tonight after his recovery."

      Seunghyun saw the picture of Jiyong singing, his head tilted up, showing his sleek neck. It was the same look Seunghyun had seen him that night. The night Seunghyun could never forget. Darkly eyelined eyes, piercing half-lidded gaze, pale thin arms holding the mike stand and mike, Saint Laurent belt around his waist. Seunghyun suddenly could recall how small Jiyong had been when he held him. How his hips were small in his palms and his skin was warm and smooth. 

      Shaking his head, Seunghyun took in a breath. It still made him feel devastated. And he hated such vulnerable feelings. It weighed him down. "So what do you want me to do?" Seunghyun repeated.

     "Stop acting depressed and go at least see him. You don't need to talk to him. Go see him sing like you did that night you met him," Dongwook said, throwing his hands up in the air. "And get over him." He added quietly before leaving. 

      Seunghyun didn't answer to that. Dongwook was right. Seunghyun was really seeking him out in magazines and posters in the city. He may have seen him, but it was all faraway. So far away that it hurt Seunghyun. Seunghyun looked at the flyer and set it down on the opened magazine. He'll go. To ease his loneliness. And who knows, something unexpected might happen. 

 

       Feeling a sense of deja-vu, Seunghyun walked down the steps to the club. He lifted the corner of his lips in greeting to the girls that leaned against the fence in the entrance way, not interested in the performance for tonight. People were gathered in front of the stage, drinks in hand, their minds muddled by the club's lights, alchohol, and the euphoria. 

     There was a DJ behind the booth, clunky headphones over his neck as he got the crowd going before the singer came out. 

     Seunghyun took a seat at the bar and ordered a Jack Daniel on the rocks and sat with his back facing the bar, the glass in hand as he waited. He smiled to himself. After his recovery, the club was packed everytime there was word he would be singing underground. Daesung was so capable of not letting the information head to the media despite the many flyers, that not even the reporters and reporters could know. Only those who really knew the underground clubbing would know. 

     Just then a slender man entered the stage from the side, screams and calls filling in the anticipation. He wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket. Light blue jeans hugged his hips and legs tightly, showing the slimness of his legs. Jiyong wore black boots and took a stand behind the mike. His eyes were lightly eyelined and Seunghyun noticed a light shade of pink on his eyeshadow. Jiyong looked almost a little intimidating with his new red hair but the smile he shot to the crowd made him look soft. 

      Smiling to the crowd, he turned to talk with the DJ before facing forward. "Thank you for coming," His voice was soft and Seunghyun leaned back. "I'll performing three songs tonight. One, you might all be familiar with, and two that I've written during my hospitalization. Hope you guys enjoy," Jiyong yelled in the mike and the crowd screamed. "Hit the bass."

     The first beat began to thrum and echo in the speakers and the bass rumbled. 

     Then Seunghyun watched Jiyong jump and sing into the mike. He admired the way his expression turned seductive and then intense the next moment as he rapped. Admired the way he leaned to match eyes with someone before straightening up and going to the other side of the stage. Hands flew up to touch him and he even let someone pat his check before he pulled back, smoothly jumping to the next verse. His hand came up to gesture as he spat out the lyrics and Seunghyun kept getting reminded how they touched him. 

      The way his fingers looped Seunghyun's when they held hands. The way they brushed his skin when they slept. It brought back the sad feelings but for this moment, Seunghyun savored them. He drowned in the constant reminders and then, suddenly, his eyes met with Jiyong's. Their eyes locked and stayed for a long time before there was a slight raise of Jiyong's eyebrow before he blinked, loking somewhere else now. Shock and deja vu left Seunghyun to ponder. And then a thought hit him. What if it started all over again? Like this. What if they still could get a chance? 

      It made Seunghyun break into a smile he couldn't fight and he bowed his head. He looked up again, this time, hiding all of his hope. 

      Jiyong was soon in the peak of his second song, his leather jacket off his shouders. Seunghyun watched, drowning in his bittersweet memories. He caught Jiyong sneaking glances at him and it only made Seunghyun hope and then fall into deep doubt, and, another rain of sadness and longing. He wanted to get up and hug Jiyong, stroke his hair, and kiss him. 

       _He doesn't remember me._

      Seunghyun felt a sting of tears and he blinked them away. He won't cry here. Seunghyun turned and drank the rest of the whiskey. He ordered one more, leaning his arms against the table, Jiyong's second song behind him. He didn't notice the song ending, leaving the last song. But Jiyong's voice made Seunghyun listen, even if he wasn't looking. 

      "Huh?" Jiyong seemed to be asking something and then there was a distant voice. There was a small breath from the mike and then a choking sound. Seunghyun knew that sound too well. His laughter that made small choking sounds. A sound that made Seunghyun smile widely...before. "Thank you," Jiyong responded. "I like my nose too."

      There was a wave of laughter and Jiyong continued to talk. 

      "My last song is something I've been working on for a really long time. This song actually kinda drive me insane," There was a bit of breathy laughter from Jiyong and the crowd. "And I finished not just yesterday but this morning at 4."

      "So I hope you guys really like this. Thank you, again!" Jiyong said and there was a wallop of calls. 

      The song had an unexpected electronica bass and Seunghyun listened intently. And then Jiyong's voice came in a soft, almost somberly, through the speakers.  _"Strangely I know about the end so I'm sadder, sadder. When I look at you. When I look at you."_

      Seunghyun turned from his seat and was suprised to see Jiyong's sudden change of emotions. He know held onto the mike, standing, his expression somber. His voice was softer and Seunghyun was drawn by the words he sang.

        _"No one about my heart, that I may look like I'm smiling but I'm really not. When I look at you. When I look at you. I see you crying, love is painful, more painful. When I look at you. Baby, look at me."_

       It made Seunghyun's eyes hot and he couldn't stop from listening. He didn't even notice he was crying until the first hot tear fell. Again he met eyes with Jiyong, and this time, surprise lined his face. Seunghyun couldn't help it. Never had a song brushed so close the feelings he felt for Jiyong at this moment. It was like he knew. But how could that be when he forgot about the incident and Seunghyun? And it made Seunghyun ache. Ache with regret, pain, and self-blame. If Jiyong had really worked for a long time for this song, then why did this song make Seunghyun cry when he held it for so long? How could the lyrics sound just like Jiyong when he loved Seunghyun? Seunghyun let out a soft sob and felt more tears fall. 

      He didn't even care if people were watching. He didn't care if he was crying. It hit him all over again and Seunghyun found it hard to breathe. It'd been so hard to hold it in for two months and 2 weeks. God he was close... Seunghyun calmed himself and felt the heat of his blush from crying and he sniffed, wiping his teasr away with his fingers. Drinking in the whiskey, he faced the bar, the noises dying in his ears.  _You're a menace, Jiyong._

       Seunghyun ordered his third glass and sighed, deciding to leave. He drank it all in one shot and slid off the stool. Jiyong was gone and the EDM of the club began to vibrate under his feet. Seunghyun pulled out a pack of cigerettes from his pocket and and lit a cig, shoving them down his pocket. He went outside, breathing in the cold ait of the upcoming winter. It felt cool against his heated skin and Seunghyun was about to walk down the street when he heard hurried footsteps. 

       "Wait!" Someone called from behind and Seunghyun turned. 

       He lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Jiyong was panting, and he was catching his breath. "Wait," He repeated and he walked toward Seunghyun. "You...Why were you crying?" He asked. 

       Seunghyun smirked a little. "You saw that?"

       Jiyong looked bashful and he twisted the ring on his finger. "I just...noticed," He said. "I don't know. You stuck out to me."

        _I wonder if this Jiyong now would still approach me like this._ Seunghyun thought. He smiled a little. "Did I?" He asked and Jiyong smiled a little. 

       "This might sound weird but...," Jiyong trailed off and Seunghyun waited patiently, feeling a little hopeful. "Have we met before?" Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun and Seunghyun met his stare. 

       Those brown eyes made Seunghyun fall in love all over again. 

       And the world was blurry once more. This time, a warm feeling of hope and love swelled in Seunghyun's chest. He felt so hopeful, Seunghyun laaughed a little and bowed his head. It was fate, Seunghyun decided, looking to meet Jiyong's curious brown eyes. "No, but it's nice to meet you," Seunghyun said and a wide smile lit his face. 

       "My name's Jiyong Kwon," Jiyong said, a bashful smile on his face. 

       "Seunghyun...Choi." 

        _We can start over again._ Seunghyun thought.  _It doesn't matter if he lost his memories or if Youngbae told me to stay away. We can make it happen once more and this time, he won't know who I really am. I'll protect him...with all my heart._

        And Seunghyun thought when he asked Jiyong out for a late night coffee that, tonight was a crooked night. 

      

       

 


End file.
